Voyage Through Time (aka Callista Once Lived Here)
by Invader Mel1
Summary: Continuation to 'Search for the Forgotten Past' The past self of Callista visits the Zim reality to fix a paradox. Will she succeed, or only create more paradoxes? Part Three of The Infinity Void.
1. Meeting With a Mysterious Person

1 Part Three – Callista Once Lived Here  
  
- By Invader Mel  
  
2 Act One – Meeting With A Mysterious Person  
  
3 A girl with long blue hair (she's human, by the way) is seen coming home from skool. She's about Dib's height, wears glasses, and has a shirt that reads: They're here! (Like the poster in Dib's room). She also wears a coat like Dib and black pants. She takes hours doing her homework, which is shown on the clock above her. Her name is Callista. She is a year younger than in the other stories.  
  
Callista: Finally! Well, I guess I only have a few hours of free time, then.  
  
She walks into her room, which is half like a regular room with pink wall paper and a bed; half white wall paper with test tubes, computers, etc. Callista sits down and types on the computer.  
  
Callista: Let's see... The matter structure of a wormhole is so immense that its density could be detected using a metal device that follows the standards of my composition theory of physics beyond this reality. Yes, I suppose this will do. After all, it's just the fourth grade science fair! I do believe that my implications for time travel are a bit complex for the average child, so I will need to cut down on the vocabulary just a bit. Oh, but I already have made it less complex than I'm used to! Oh, well. I don't want it so confusing that my teacher doesn't understand!  
  
Caption: In Dib's reality  
  
Dib is sleeping and wakes up. He goes to skool at the normal time. Dib is in class, as usual, when a girl comes into the classroom. The girl is Callista. Ms. Bitters doesn't announce her to the rest of the class, but she takes a now empty seat next to Dib.  
  
Callista: Hi, my name's Callista. What's yours?  
  
Dib (hesitantly): Um... Dib. Nice meeting you.  
  
Callista: What's the matter? Aren't you used to talking?  
  
Dib: Well, I don't really have any friends to talk to in the first place.  
  
Callista: I'll be your friend.  
  
Dib: No, you see, I'm into the paranormal.  
  
Callista: What's wrong with that?  
  
Dib: You mean you don't think I'm weird?  
  
Callista: Of course not. I have my own research. I'm making a folder on it right now.  
  
Dib: What in specific?  
  
Callista: It goes into dimensions, parallel universes, wormholes...  
  
Dib: Wormholes? I've been in one. So has the rest of this moronic class, but they don't even know it.  
  
Callista: Frustration with stupidity, huh? Same with me. That's why I don't have any friends. That is, until you came along. I know how to deal with it though. You seem like you could be my friend.  
  
Dib: Really? You consider me as a friend? I have a friend?  
  
Callista: Surprising, isn't it? Same with me.  
  
Dib: Wow... I never met anyone into the paranormal... It's amazing! Practically a miracle!  
  
Callista: Maybe it was. I stumbled upon this dimension by accident you know. I got the proton arrangement incorrect and wound up here. All for the best I suppose. At least I didn't end up some place and time with no oxygen to breathe.  
  
Dib: Thank goodness that didn't happen.  
  
Callista: Yeah. I lost everything though, all my equipment got left behind. I'm still puzzled on exactly how that occurred.  
  
Dib: I'll help you get home.  
  
Callista: Really? I'm not sure I want to go home just yet...  
  
Dib: Do you have a place to stay?  
  
Callista: What? Oh, no, I don't.  
  
Dib: You can stay at my house. I'm sure Dad won't mind having company so long as you don't have a home to go to.  
  
Callista: I don't want to be of any trouble.  
  
Dib: Nonsense! I'd be glad to have you there! After all, I invited you.  
  
Callista: That's only because you feel sorry for me.  
  
Dib: No, I have more than one reason. You're very nice.  
  
Callista: How do you know that? You barely know me.  
  
Dib: I think you're nice. You seem nice.  
  
Callista: On one condition.  
  
Dib: What condition might that be?  
  
Callista: I do your chores every other week.  
  
Dib: (sarcastically) You sure make a hard bargain. (Not sarcastically) I accept.  
  
Callista: It's a deal, then.  
  
Dib: Good.  
  
Dib walked home with Gaz as usual.  
  
Dib: ...And so I'm going to meet her at McMeaties this afternoon. She is SO cool. I never met anyone into the paranormal as much as I am! She's very pretty too. She's also organized. Very, very organized. She showed me her basic tools and they're really neat!  
  
Gaz: Aren't you getting a little obsessive?  
  
Dib: What are you talking about?  
  
Gaz: All you've been talking about was this Callista. For TEN minutes straight. Really fast too. I may not be too keen on the subject, but have you thought that you may like her as more than a friend?  
  
Dib: What? No, that's silly! I'm just excited by having a friend, that's all! Besides, I always talk fast when it's something really important, like something to do with the paranormal.  
  
Gaz: You're obsessed with the paranormal, haven't you noticed lately?  
  
Dib: Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm in love. That's stupid.  
  
Gaz: I'll leave now. I can't stand another second of your ramblings about Callista. I'm tired of hearing about her.  
  
Dib: I hope that's not true because she's staying with us. She doesn't have a place to go. I have to take her home.  
  
Gaz: (furiously) You invited her over? What'd she do, run away?  
  
Dib: She didn't run away. You wouldn't believe what happened. She came from another dimension. You may be right about one thing – we're not just any friends. She's from another reality!  
  
Gaz: Whatever.  
  
They continued home until at last it was time to meet Callista. Dib met her at McMeaties and brought her home.  
  
Dib: You can get something to eat at home. The burgers there are rotten and have dead flies on them. Look, here we are.  
  
Callista: Wow, you have some cool stuff. Look at the size of that telescope! Is that a satellite? Is it the same one you used to find out that Zim was coming?  
  
Dib: Why yes it is. You'll see some pretty neat things.  
  
Callista: What kinds of things?  
  
Dib: You'll find out.  
  
Callista: Speaking of finding out, what are we going to eat?  
  
Dib: Whatever you want.  
  
Callista: Oh, no, I couldn't possibly make you go through the trouble of – okay. I want spaghetti.  
  
Dib: Spaghetti? I wonder where they serve that...  
  
Callista: Hmm... I think they serve it at the Italian restaurant around the block. I think it's expensive though.  
  
Dib: I'll find a way to pay for it. We can go right now if you'd like.  
  
Callista: Does your sister even like spaghetti?  
  
Gaz: I'm going to get some pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog.  
  
Dib: I guess we'll be going alone, then. Just the two of us.  
  
Callista: I guess I'd better bring some of my own money to help pay for the meal.  
  
Dib: No, I'll handle it.  
  
Callista: Thanks, that's very kind of you.  
  
They walked to the restaurant and arrived ten minutes after leaving.  
  
Callista: I'll have the spaghetti.  
  
Dib: Me too.  
  
The waiter brought the food in shortly.  
  
Callista: Thank you waiter.  
  
Dib: Yeah, thanks. This is delicious.  
  
Callista: You know, this food's going to cost a lot.  
  
Dib: I've been saving my allowance.  
  
Callista: Weren't you going to spend that money on a kit for capturing Zim?  
  
Dib: Yeah, but you're worth it. Speaking of you, you look nice tonight.  
  
Callista: Thanks, but I'm just dressed casually.  
  
Dib: Where'd you get that shirt? It's like my poster. My poster reads: 'They're here' and has a flying saucer nearby.  
  
Callista: I got it in another dimension, so they might not have it here.  
  
Dib: You're right. You know, your hair looks nice. I don't recall seeing blue hair before. It doesn't look like you dyed it; it's much prettier than that.  
  
Callista: Thanks. You're right. I didn't dye it; it's natural. Kids made fun of me though.  
  
Dib: I don't see any reason to make fun of you.  
  
Callista: Thanks. You've been kinder to me than anyone else has.  
  
Dib: Wow. So have you. That's real important to me. I can't afford to lose a friend, and why would I be so stupid as to be unkind to you? I really like you.  
  
Callista: I really like you too.  
  
Dib: I notice you wear glasses. I was made fun of because of that. When I was in the first grade some kids took my glasses away and told me a ghost was chasing me.  
  
Callista: One kid kicked them off of me, and when I struggled to find them, they stepped on me.  
  
Dib: That really hurts. I know.  
  
Callista: Yeah, but as soon as I found my glasses I kicked that kid with twice his strength.  
  
Dib: A boy did that? How dare he pick on a girl! Especially you! Not that I'm implying you're weak or anything, it's just impolite.  
  
Callista: I know you're not implying that. Actually, the kids that pick on me think I'm weak when they see me, but anything they do to me I can and will do back, and with more strength as well.  
  
Dib: It serves them right. Jerks. Anyone pick on you today? I didn't see you at recess.  
  
Callista: Yeah, some kid punched me while I was cleaning my glasses.  
  
Dib: WHO?  
  
Callista: I don't know his name.  
  
Dib: What did he look like? I'll get him for you!  
  
Callista: No, he'll squash you like a bug!  
  
Dib: I don't care! I've been squashed for stupider reasons!  
  
Callista: It's okay; I'm fine.  
  
Dib: I have to protect you because I love you!  
  
Callista: You what?  
  
Dib: I guess I do. I – I love you.  
  
Callista: Wow...that's...interesting.  
  
Dib: I don't like the sounds of that. I guess you don't care for me, do you?  
  
Callista: I guess not. I'm so sorry! I like you as a friend! I really do! Don't be upset!  
  
Dib: No, I can't. I love being around you, but I don't think we can be good friends if I love you but you don't. I've lost my appetite.  
  
Callista: Don't leave yet!  
  
Dib: I have to. Good-bye.  
  
Dib paid for the meal and left.  
  
Callista: I can't imagine this. Dib was my only friend. He was kind, paid for dinner instead of getting something that he desired for such a long time, and he – he made me feel loved. I guess I do love him. Why'd I have to be so stupid? Now he's gone forever! Wait – I know where he lives! I'll just ring the doorbell and tell him the truth!  
  
Callista ran to Dib's house and rang the doorbell. She heard Dib crying from inside the house. Dib walked to the door and answered it with some tears at his eyes.  
  
Dib: Hi.  
  
Callista: Listen, Dib, I wasn't serious at the restaurant!  
  
Dib: Don't say that you like me just because you feel bad. Good-bye.  
  
Callista: Can I at least stay here? You know I don't have a place to go to.  
  
Dib: Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry. Come on in.  
  
Callista: Look, I'm really sorry. After I thought about it, I really do love you! I really do! I'm not just saying that! I promise! Think about it! A true friend wouldn't lie! I wouldn't lie to make you feel better! I comfort people with the truth! Do you know why? If I lied and you ever found out, then you would be sadder than ever! I don't want that!  
  
Dib: I believe you.  
  
Callista: Tell me again, why do you love me? I'm just curious.  
  
Dib: Well, I love the way you smile, the way you talk, and the way you are. I'm in love with your personality more than anything else.  
  
Callista: Do you really mean it?  
  
Dib: Yes. It's rather cold tonight; sit down.  
  
Callista sat down.  
  
Callista: So, where're those cool tools and equipment you were talking about?  
  
Dib: Oh, that. I'm not sure now. I'm just glad that you came to this dimension.  
  
Dib and Callista looked into each other's eyes as they held hands. Dib kissed Callista's hand.  
  
Dib: I know what to do. 


	2. Mournful Adieu

Act Two – Mournful Adieu  
  
The scene is at Zim's base. He is working on some kind of tool thing.  
  
Zim: Hmm... Dib seems to like Earth girl that arrived in class today. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. I can capture her and threaten to kill her if he doesn't give himself up. But what if it doesn't work? I mean, it's not like they love each other. Oh well, it's worth a try.  
  
At skool  
  
Zim: Dib's been talking to her all day long. Maybe this will work if I can capture her.  
  
After skool just outside of the building Dib and Callista are talking.  
  
Dib: Do you want to see that movie?  
  
Callista: Why, AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Zim has just taken Callista.  
  
Zim: If you want to ever see Callista alive again then you will have to give up. If you do one thing to aggravate me between now and the time I get her to my base it'll be too late!  
  
Dib: NO!  
  
Zim: Oh, yes Dib! I have her; even one insult and I kill her on the spot!  
  
Dib: Okay. I'll do anything you want. I don't care about saving the Earth anymore anyways! It's yours. If I were in charge I would put you in control right here and now so long as she's okay.  
  
Zim: This is sweet. You die, and I get the Earth!  
  
Dib: Anything! You name it. Just spare her!  
  
Zim: Follow me to my base for your execution.  
  
Dib followed Zim home and stood awaiting Callista's release and his death. Zim came out with Callista in restraints.  
  
Zim: I won't release the restraints until you're dead.  
  
Callista: NO! Don't do it!  
  
Dib: I can't afford for you to die.  
  
Callista: Can we at least say good-bye Zim? We love each other.  
  
Zim: Really? Yes, you may.  
  
Callista: Good-bye.  
  
Dib: Good-bye.  
  
Zim: Now, may I kill him?  
  
Callista: NO!  
  
Callista tore free from her bonds and took Dib by the hand.  
  
Callista: Come on Dib, we're getting out of here!  
  
She jumped out the open window with Dib following close behind.  
  
Dib: Could you slow down a bit?  
  
Callista: Nope. Don't want Zim to catch up, do you?  
  
Dib: No.  
  
Callista: THEN HURRY UP!!!!!  
  
Dib: I'm coming!  
  
Finally they made it to Dib's house.  
  
Gaz: What's wrong? Did you just chase Zim again?  
  
Dib: NO! Leave me alone!  
  
Gaz: What's his problem?  
  
Callista: He thought I was going to die.  
  
Gaz: What?  
  
Callista: Zim had me up against a laser and threatened to kill me if he didn't give himself up. I managed to escape, though, and I took him with me.  
  
Gaz: Wow. I always thought Zim was pretty pathetic.  
  
Callista: I still say that he's a coward! Afraid to stand up and fight Dib for himself! He had to threaten me in order to get Dib, and even that didn't work. I'm worried though. He might try it again. And Dib was completely willing to give his life up for me. I'm afraid. Dib's life is in danger because of me. Real danger. I think I should leave town without a word. Think about it – what if someone you really cared about had his life in danger because you were with him? So long as I'm near Dib, he's in danger.  
  
Gaz: Wow. That's tough. I would do whatever was best for that person. Hypothetically of course. I don't care for anyone like that.  
  
Callista: Then it's settled. I'm leaving tonight. At least I can spend one last day here.  
  
Dib ran into the room.  
  
Dib: Callista, are you all right? Did Zim hurt you?  
  
Callista: Yes, I'm fine. No, Zim didn't hurt me. Where would you like to go more than anywhere else?  
  
Dib: I'd like to go to the research lab for the paranormal. Why?  
  
Callista: Maybe I can arrange it so we could go.  
  
Dib: Really? That'd be great! Is there a downside?  
  
Callista: Nope.  
  
Dib: I think that you shouldn't stay in town any longer. The longer you're here, the more chances Zim will have to kill you.  
  
Callista: I was thinking of leaving tomorrow. I don't want you to be in any danger. We can still have one last day together, though. Let's make the best of it.  
  
Dib: Sure! Let's leave right away! Gaz, don't worry about dinner. I'll be gone for tonight.  
  
Gaz: Again? You always leave! I have a feeling that you're trying to avoid doing you part in dinner.  
  
Dib: I'm sorry; I'll be there tomorrow and every other day. I only have one night left with Callista.  
  
They walked down a few streets to get to the Paranormal Research Station. Once they went inside, they saw a whole gallery of things they hadn't even dreamt of.  
  
Dib: I've always dreamed of coming in here, but never have.  
  
Callista: Why not?  
  
Dib: Well, Dad's too busy, Gaz doesn't want to go, and I never had any friends to go with. Wherever we go we have to be with at least one other person. It's the rules.  
  
Callista: Well, now we're here. Let's go to the photo booth.  
  
They went to the photo booth and took four pictures in front of a background that was from the movie "Close Encounters" One was with them standing together, another holding hands, the third one with their heads together, and the last one with Callista kissing Dib on the cheek and Dib blushing.  
  
Callista: Hey! There's a gift shop! Why don't we visit that?  
  
Dib: Sure.  
  
Once inside they looked around at things from copies of photos of ancient drawings that resembled alien life forms to hats. They purchased certain items and left the store.  
  
Dib and Callista at the same time: I got you something.  
  
They exchanged their bags and opened them to see what was inside.  
  
Callista: Wow! A manual about trans-dimensional travel! Cool!  
  
Dib: Wow! The Modern Works of Theoretical Physics in Relation to Paranormal Activity! (It's the title of a book! Hee, hee! I don't think it really exists. Not in this dimension anyway.)  
  
Callista and Dib at the same time: Thanks!  
  
Dib: I tried not to think about it, but it's inevitable. You're going to leave tonight, and I'll never see you again.  
  
Callista: I promise I'll be back. I have to tell you something. The future Seralio – an alien – went to the past so I could change the future. Because of certain events, I won't be able to come back for another ten years. Can you wait that long for me to come back?  
  
Dib: Don't worry, I can. Callista, in ten years, will you marry me?  
  
Callista's eyes lit up.  
  
Callista: I'm absolutely flabbergasted! You want me to marry you?  
  
Dib: I understand. I guess it was a bit rash to say something like that. I don't know, it just feels like the right thing to say. I don't understand it, but I think that fate exists. If you don't feel the same thing I can't force you, but that's what I feel and I want you to know that. I feel like I can tell you anything. I've never had anyone willing to listen to me. You're the only person who really paid any positive attention to me. That's all I really know.  
  
Callista: I know what you mean. Sometimes you just know what to do. I will marry you.  
  
Dib: Oh, I understand, I'll just – you will! That's the best thing I've heard in my whole life! I promise I'll be alive then, I promise I won't bother Zim so I'll probably be alive! I'll make sure I'm not killed!  
  
Callista: Thanks. 


	3. A Prerecorded Future

Act Three – A Prerecorded Future  
  
Callista shut off her alarm. She is at her second year in Harvard, trying for a degree in science. She is now twenty-one years old. She wears a professional-type dress that's a shade of pink and still has blue hair. She is 5'11 and it is, at present, 2:00 a.m.  
  
Callista: This stupid alarm goes off at two every morning. It always rings to remind me of something, something hidden in the recesses of the pulsating abyss that is my mind. Ah, but alas, I remember. Ten years ago. Today's the day. I hope he still remembers me. We were but mere children then. My marriage awaits my arrival. All I have to do is set up the matter transport device – which I got an A+++++ for in my theoretical physics class – and step inside. My return – by the assumption Dib will have the proper equipment – will be the moment in time and space in which I left.  
  
Callista flicked a switch and the machine whirred a bit. She stepped inside the contraption and pressed a button. Immediately she was transferred to the next dimension. Meanwhile... Dib is giving a report to the board of investigation into the paranormal. He looks pretty much the same, except he is taller. Same clothing as usual, etc. Callista walks in silently and takes a seat at the back of the audience. Dib stops talking out of shock and begins stuttering.  
  
Dib: I-is that re-really y-you? Callista? Sorry for the interruption, but here's my fiancé, Callista Nali-noka! (Pronounced as: Nally-no-kuh) Come on up here!  
  
The audience applauded her as she nervously walked up to where Dib was standing.  
  
Dib: I've known her ever since I was in the fifth grade. That's ten years. It really means a lot that she came down here for a visit. I didn't have a ring when I last saw her, so here it is. Callista, here's your very own engagement ring. I'd hate to rush you, but the other people in the audience want me to finish my lecture.  
  
Callista: That's all I came to hear. Thanks.  
  
Callista went back to her seat and listened to the rest of Dib's lecture on the fabric of space/time and his theories about the paranormal. When he finished, he came to where Callista was sitting.  
  
Dib: I've been counting the days.  
  
Callista: So have I. Is your work over, or must you stay?  
  
Dib: Nah, I'm through for the day. It's 6:00 p.m. you know.  
  
Callista: Oh, I forgot. When I left it was two a.m. A bit of time lag, wouldn't you say?  
  
They laughed at her corny joke for a bit.  
  
Dib: It's good to see you again. So, what've you been up to?  
  
Callista: I'm at my second year in Harvard. You know those tools I told you about?  
  
Dib: Yeah.  
  
Callista: Now I have a matter transport device. I built it myself.  
  
Dib: Wow. That's neat.  
  
Callista: Yep. I have a degree in physics and I hope to get another one for something else.  
  
Dib: You've been leading quite a life.  
  
Callista: How about you? Did those stupid kids still tease you?  
  
Dib: Yeah. When most people looked at me they saw a punching bag. I got tossed around like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Callista: That's too bad. I wish I could have been there when that happened. So, is Zim still alive?  
  
Dib: Yeah. I haven't gone after him though. I didn't want you to come here with me dead.  
  
Callista: Thank goodness for that. I see you're pretty successful in your profession. How is it being a paranormal investigator?  
  
Dib: Everything I imagined it would be. It's possibly the greatest job out there.  
  
Callista: Wonderful! Could you recommend me?  
  
Dib: Sure. You've been into the paranormal as long as I, you're a genius about it, and I think I can get you a job.  
  
Callista: Can we work together on certain projects?  
  
Dib: Certainly. Get it? Certain projects? Certainly? Huh?  
  
Callista: (laughs) That's funny.  
  
Dib: It seems like only yesterday we met. I remember you coming into class, introducing yourself to me, and becoming friends. I remember the night I thought you didn't like me. That was the first night. We ate spaghetti. That's the best spaghetti I've ever eaten.  
  
Callista: I loved you and I still do. When's the wedding going to be?  
  
Dib: I'm not sure. How about next week?  
  
Callista: Next week would be lovely.  
  
Dib: More lovely than you? I doubt that's possible.  
  
Callista: Thanks. I'm awfully flattered.  
  
Dib: If you think that's flattery, then you don't know the meaning of the word. What am I saying, you must get it all the time.  
  
Callista: Thank you. That's very kind. Is there a restaurant nearby that we can eat at?  
  
Dib: Nope. No place good anyhow. We can stop off at my apartment and eat something.  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at Dib's apartment.  
  
Callista: You've kept this place looking pretty nice.  
  
Dib: Yes, I've been awaiting your arrival.  
  
Callista: How long have you been on your own?  
  
Dib: About a year. How about you?  
  
Callista: Ever since college. A little over a year.  
  
Dib: Sit down will you? I'll have a meal ready in a jiffy.  
  
Callista: Thanks.  
  
Dib: It won't be much. I wasn't expecting you for at least a couple of months. Just some hot dogs.  
  
Callista: I love hot dogs!  
  
Dib: Good, because that's all I have. Dinner will be ready in a minute.  
  
Callista: Okay.  
  
Dib: I don't really have a TV, so you can't really watch any television program.  
  
Callista: That's okay, for I don't watch TV.  
  
Dib: Good.  
  
One minute later  
  
Dib: Here you go. Is there anything else I can get you?  
  
Callista: I'm fine.  
  
Dib: So, how has Harvard been?  
  
Callista: Oh, just wonderful. The students are really supportive of my theories. I even led a debate about whether alien life existed or not.  
  
Dib: Did you win?  
  
Callista: Not officially, but even the opposing side agreed after the discussion.  
  
Dib: Wow, you led quite a debate there.  
  
Callista: I'd be interested in what you've been up to as a paranormal investigator.  
  
Dib: Well, I've found out who Seralio is.  
  
Callista: YOU HAVE?  
  
Dib: Yeah. I met him.  
  
Callista spit out the milk she was drinking.  
  
Callista: How much do they know?  
  
Dib: What are you talking about?  
  
Callista: Seralio! Did he tell ANYTHING about me to the government?  
  
Dib: Yes.  
  
Callista: I'm in trouble. I've fallen into a pit.  
  
Dib: What's the matter?  
  
Callista: There's knowledge I know that could tear this universe apart! I've broken trans-dimensional rule, Seralio's broken it – if what you say is accurate; our two dimensions are doomed!  
  
Dib: (gasp) What can we do?  
  
Callista: Nothing. Nothing but run.  
  
Dib: Okay, I may have only known you for three days now, but this isn't like you. You're the type of person who would try to save the inter- dimensional link system, a.k.a. a wormhole.  
  
Callista: Precisely.  
  
Callista got her coat on and opened the door.  
  
Callista: It's time that we make up for ten long years of wondering if we'd ever do anything to make a difference on an inter-dimensional system. We're going on a little ride.  
  
Dib: I'll drive.  
  
Callista: For this ride, you don't need to drive. Zim! Zim, will you hurry up!  
  
Zim's Voot Cruiser flew down from the sky.  
  
Callista: Take us to the wormhole down the edge of the universe.  
  
Zim nods. Callista motions for Dib to get inside.  
  
Zim: I set it on automatic; you should make it okay.  
  
Callista: Thanks. We'll be fine.  
  
Dib: How come you're suddenly nice to each other?  
  
Callista: Zim knows what's wrong. We're going to borrow his ship so we can get to the wormhole. We'll make it just in time.  
  
Dib: Okay. What do we do?  
  
Callista: We have to venture inside of the wormhole.  
  
Dib: Where and when will it take us?  
  
Callista: That's what we have to find out. We will have a food supply to last us for a week. I will have to set the coordinates right for the wormhole. It's the one I've been using, so it should be easy. As far as wormholes go, anyway.  
  
Dib got in and Zim got out.  
  
Dib: My gosh! This thing's tiny!  
  
Callista: It's only for one being, nonetheless two.  
  
One week later, Earth time  
  
Callista: Wake up Dib! The monitor's showing a high density up ahead! It has to be the wormhole!  
  
Dib: Wow... It's massive!  
  
Callista: Distance – relative. Time to double singularity – relative. Size of double singularity – relative. Sheesh! Distance, time, and size – all of the required data is relative! How am I supposed to set the coordinates?  
  
Dib: Here. Distance is 2.85 million kilometers (for space, that's pretty darn close). Time to double singularity is – let's see, at this rate – 2 hours. It'll seem a lot sooner though. Size of double singularity is 2.5 cubic meters (considering that singularity itself is smaller than an atom, that's huge. Of course, the surrounding energy could enlarge a double singularity by that much).  
  
Callista: Thanks. You saved us. Now, let's save the universe – es. The double singularity is the only thing that saves us from oblivion. Other than the fact that the two are linked together we would be torn apart atom by atom.  
  
Dib: This is only my second time through a wormhole.  
  
Callista: I know. This one's different though. It's going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
Dib: Bumpy?  
  
Callista: Yes. If you have to vomit – don't.  
  
Dib: I'll try.  
  
Callista: The gravitational force is bringing us into the event horizon. We can no longer go back.  
  
Dib: Fine with me.  
  
Callista: Shoot! Zim doesn't have any kind of seatbelt in here!  
  
Dib: Hold onto me.  
  
Callista held on as they found themselves in a craft that was spherical in its shape. Lights in fluorescent greens and deep blues surrounded the sides in a flashing beauty.  
  
Dib: What is this place?  
  
Callista: This is Seralio's ship.  
  
Seralio walks out to greet them.  
  
Seralio: I've seen the way things have occurred. It's not the way.  
  
Dib: What do you mean?  
  
Seralio: Why, I'm referring to the transition from one dimension to another. Namely Callista's visits. She was supposed to heed a call to go to your dimension at a later date for a different reason. She was merely playing with time travel at age ten.  
  
Dib: Age ten? I thought you were eleven when you first arrived.  
  
Callista: I was ten.  
  
Seralio: Callista was supposed to visit your dimension a year from the time she did in her dimension. She arrived during mid-autumn at your reality. The same time she was supposed to be there at age eleven. Don't you see? I couldn't very well send her there to find her other self there. She'd die. We have to fix this!  
  
Dib: Just how do you plan to do so?  
  
Seralio: I have to stop her from meeting you.  
  
Dib: No. I won't allow it. I don't want that to happen. No. It can't happen. I won't let you take her away and change the present. We both have excellent lives. We're getting married. I won't let you take that away.  
  
Seralio: You have no choice! You're testing my patience! Besides, your lives will be considerably shorter.  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Seralio: If you save this universe in this way, Zim'll kill her later on in life. I'm normally not allowed to tell you the future, but we will change it.  
  
Dib: Killed? I – I don't know what to say, except that I will let you do this. I don't care what happens. If we never meet, I won't care. She'll be safe. Good-bye Callista.  
  
Callista: Good-bye Dib.  
  
Seralio: I'll send you back into the wormhole. You'll be in separate crafts going down two different shafts of the link. They'll take you to your homes. You won't remember anything of what happened. Do you understand?  
  
Dib and Callista: Yes sir.  
  
Seralio: Let me get you into your crafts.  
  
Seralio helped Callista and Dib into their contraptions and sent them on their way.  
  
Dib: I'm going to miss you.  
  
Callista: Same as I.  
  
Dib: At least you'll be safe.  
  
Callista: Yes. Thanks.  
  
Dib: If you remember anything...  
  
Seralio: She won't. Neither will you.  
  
Dib: If you did remember anything, just fill me in on every detail.  
  
Callista: I will if you will.  
  
Dib: You can count on it.  
  
Their ships were launched toward the wormhole.  
  
Callista (speaking into her radio): Dib, this is Callista, vehicle 2, do you copy? Over.  
  
Dib: Reading you loud and clear, Callista, I copy. Over.  
  
Callista: I'm going to miss you. I wish we could be going home together. Over.  
  
Dib: So do I. Good-bye. Over.  
  
Callista: Good-bye. Over.  
  
Dib: I hope... I hope I remember you. Over.  
  
Callista: I hope so too. At least we'll meet again. Why do we keep saying 'over'? The equipment is more advanced than that.  
  
Dib: Thank goodness for that. I- I'm losing your signal.  
  
Callista: As am I.  
  
Dib: What is it? Is there something wrong?  
  
Callista: No. It's the electromagnetic field interfering with our instruments. I'm surprised we've talked this much.  
  
Dib: I've lost you! If you can hear me, I love you!  
  
Callista: So do I. Oh, please let Dib hear this!  
  
Dib: I heard you. Good luck on your mission. I hope you make –  
  
The signal cuts off. Callista and Dib resume operating their machines as normal. At present they forget their situation and just continue directing their crafts through the wormhole.  
  
Dib: Wow. I never went through a wormhole like this. It's amazing! It's so – incredible!  
  
Callista: Wow. I've used the energy of the wormholes for my (I'd hate to say time machine) space/time transport device, but I've never seen anything like this before.  
  
Inside of Dib's chamber he saw pictures of the future of Callista's reality flash before him. Inside of Callista's shaft she saw the same thing – with Dib's universe instead of hers. She put her hand on her head.  
  
Callista: Yet another headache. Oh how severe. I must be losing my memory. But it can't be so!  
  
She took out a picture of Dib that she had framed from her pocket. She smiled for what seemed an eternity before it faded – vanished.  
  
Callista: Wait a minute! Wait a minute, wait a minute! I can tap into the event horizon of Dib's reality. I can tell what happens there!  
  
Callista closed her eyes and saw visions of a various amount of things. Trillions of images flooded into her mind like a flock of monarchs making their way into the horizon. Only magnified a billion times. Literally. She focused on about a hundred. They had her and Dib. They would get married eventually. This thought comforted her the rest of the way home.  
  
The picture of Dib that she had held reappeared with few differences – it had the two of them and was taken on a mountain with a sign that read: Mt. Coresay. She didn't notice the difference and put the picture back in her pocket. 


	4. Once Upon A Memory

Act Four – Once Upon a Memory  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's a sappy title, but it's filled with paranormal and supernatural stuff. I promise.  
  
Dib woke up in his own bed at 7:00 a.m. at age 11, as usual. His sister Gaz greeted him.  
  
Dib: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh, sorry, it's just that you never visit me unless it's to torture me, heh, heh.  
  
Gaz: Relax. I'm just here because Dad told me to wait until you woke up.  
  
Dib: How long was I asleep?  
  
Gaz: Asleep? You were unconscious.  
  
Dib: How long?  
  
Gaz: Since last night. Come on, let's get breakfast. At least we get to stay home. Unfortunately you have to be here.  
  
Dib: Wait! I have to go to skool today!  
  
Gaz: What? You were never fond of skool because of your weird obsessions.  
  
Dib: I don't know why, or what's wrong, I just have a compulsion. I don't need breakfast, the clothes I'm wearing are fine, I have my books ready; I think I can go now.  
  
Gaz: What's the rush?  
  
Dib: Um... I don't want to miss a second of Ms. Bitters' doom lecture?  
  
Gaz: Just leave me alone.  
  
At skool  
  
Ms. Bitters: Class, there's a new and hopeless member to our class. Her name is Callista. Callista, take a seat next to the bigheaded kid.  
  
Callista: His head's not that big.  
  
Dib: Not that big! It's not big at all!  
  
Callista: Right, I'm sorry. It isn't big.  
  
Dib (thinking): Wow. She reminds me of someone. Someone I can't put my finger on...  
  
She sat down and they talked for a bit.  
  
Dib (thinking): I know this girl reminds me of someone... I really don't know what to say about her... What's wrong with me? I have to concentrate on our conversation. She's my only friend. My stomach hurts...  
  
1.1.1 At lunch  
  
Dib: I want to know you.  
  
Callista: What?  
  
Dib: Just that. I want to know you. Something about you reminds me of someone.  
  
Callista: I know what you mean. It seems like... I don't know, that this isn't real.  
  
Dib: I don't mean that feeling. Mine is different. Can we talk at another time; my stomach's twisting and turning in knots.  
  
Callista (understanding): I like you an awful lot Dib.  
  
Dib: Really? Are you sure?  
  
Callista: Why wouldn't I be sure?  
  
Dib: No reason I can think of. I like you a lot too.  
  
Callista: I need your help.  
  
Dib: I know. I'll show you my computer.  
  
Callista: How about eating?  
  
Dib: Oh, I'm sorry. I usually don't have much of an appetite. I eat, but I have to force it. I get kind of depressed when I think about how I don't have friends.  
  
Callista: Don't feel depressed today. Today you've got a friend.  
  
Dib (thinking): Wow. I never had a friend before. I wonder what it'll be like. I still can't help but have the feeling that I've met her somewhere. I have some memories, but I don't have any hard facts. But why do I need hard facts? There aren't any hard facts about paranormal activity and yet I believe in it. I guess it's a question of faith.  
  
Dib: Callista, I know for sure that I've met you before. It's not just deja vu – I know you. I had this weird dream whilst I was unconscious last night. We were saying good-bye.  
  
Callista: I think you had a glance at the future.  
  
Dib: I think it was the past. I know it. Have you ever just known something that can't be justified with facts or science?  
  
Callista: Yes Dib. That's pretty much my life story.  
  
Dib: Mine too. Wow. No one's ever known what I meant before.  
  
Callista: What if I told you that nothing is real? What would you do?  
  
Dib: What do you mean?  
  
Callista: You know very well what I mean. When you dream, your mind is transferred to another realm of existence. You're in another dimension. If the conversation we're having is real, than so is every single dream we have had our whole lives. There's evidence that even our very existence is not real. How do we even know what real means? We think, 'something that exists'. What does 'exist' mean?  
  
Dib: To be alive, to be real, to be there or present.  
  
Callista: Ha! You've said the key word. Present. Time is a fabric. If the past can be changed in your dimension then it must be able to be changed in mine. What's the most incredible thing you've done in a dream?  
  
Dib: Umm... I could fly.  
  
Callista: That wouldn't apply to this law. Flying is a natural ability in that reality. Next.  
  
Dib: Let's see... I moved things with my mind.  
  
Callista: Perfect example. People have these natural mind abilities – although it is restricted from use to be reserved for dreams of those in another reality. Every alternate you enters you when they dream. Usually they enter a memory of yours. What if they could enter not only your mind, but your body as well? They would have complete control over your every move. This is very rare, yet possible. Next question. What if you had access to those powers while you were awake? What if you could be taken completely over at random? That's what my problem is. Someone at the other end of the wormhole is controlling me. Not only that, but they are breaking inter-dimensional law.  
  
I was attempting to get through to that person and destroy them. I fell into the wrong dimension; apparently this wormhole links four realities. I know this isn't the right one. I wasn't supposed to tell you this. My cover- up story is that my mind's being attacked by Gauveuntains, but they aren't the culprits. They're just some space bandits.  
  
Dib: Wait a minute. I know all about you. You were abducted by aliens at age 3.85, you love paranormal activity, you were tormented at skool, no one likes you that you know of, and all you want is to complete part of your mission and find someone who understands you so you can confide in and ask for help.  
  
Callista: How did you know?  
  
Dib: I think we're a lot alike. You're always in my dreams. I defended you once when you got in a fight.  
  
Callista: Yeah, I beat that kid's butt after he hit you so.  
  
Dib: Yeah.  
  
Callista: Wait – you're the one? NO! It can't be so! It can't be!  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Callista: I have to kill you.  
  
Dib: What?!  
  
Callista: It's my duty on the Inter-Dimensional Council. I got promoted from the Universal Council.  
  
Dib: Why must you kill me?  
  
Callista: It's my mission. I won't do it. I am so guilty. I never liked war. I know for sure you don't deserve it. It can't be you! It just can't be!  
  
Dib: I won't struggle. Just take your ray gun thing and I won't move a muscle.  
  
Callista: I'm horrified! Why would you be willing to do something like that?  
  
Dib: Because, because, because – because I've admired you from afar. I could only see you during dreams. I tried to sleep as often as possible. I know it sounds crazy but – I really do, I always have, I always will, in the depths of my heart, I  
  
Callista: Get on with it!  
  
Dib: I – I don't know how to say it. I guess I REALLY like you –oh what the hay, I love you!  
  
The whole cafeteria turns their heads to stare at Dib. They start to laugh at the display.  
  
Popular kid: Callista! You can still save yourself from associating with Dib! We'll forget you ever said a kind word to the kid and you can be popular!  
  
Idiot kid #1: She'd never like you!  
  
Zim: I can't wait to see the look of rejection on your face!  
  
Dib: Don't miss your chance at popularity. I can do without friends.  
  
Callista: Quite the contrary, you took the words right out of my mouth. I don't need many friends. But I'd like to have one true friend.  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Callista: I don't care if I'm popular.  
  
Dib: You don't?  
  
Callista: Certainly not.  
  
Idiot kid #2: So, what's the deal?  
  
Callista: Would this answer your question?  
  
Callista hugged Dib with all the strength she could muster. The kids look disgusted.  
  
Idiot kid #1: How could you even get near Dib?  
  
Idiot kid #2: You're weird!  
  
Popular kid: Now you're both unpopular! You missed the opportunity of a lifetime!  
  
Callista: Why would I want to hang around you snobs in the first place? Dib's my true friend. No one else understands me. Besides, you're too stupid to even understand a word that he says!  
  
Popular kid: Take that back! In the name of make-up and Backstreet Boys, take that back!  
  
Callista: Normally I don't resort to violence, but when you talk dirty like that, I'm gonna hafta.  
  
Callista chases her out of the building.  
  
Callista: Come back here and fight like a human being, you Backstreet Boy fan! Come back here!  
  
Popular kid: Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
The cafeteria remains staring.  
  
Zim: Okay...so what's a Backstreet Boys?  
  
Dib (thinking): For once in my life I'm happy. I just wish she'd remember me. I remember so many things about her – yet she doesn't know me one bit.  
  
Callista came back from outside and sat down next to Dib.  
  
Dib: I have to tell you something. I know we've met. I mean, we had such a good time together. We went to the Italian restaurant, we went to the paranormal gallery – and there was an irony to it. Traveling through the wormhole was how we met, and yet it was how we departed. Seralio told us that we wouldn't remember anything, but that isn't so.  
  
Callista: I believe you.  
  
Dib: You don't have a place to stay. Don't worry, you can stay at my house.  
  
Callista: That's very kind of you. Thanks.  
  
Dib: I need to learn more about your duties on the Inter-Dimensional Council.  
  
Callista: How'd you know?  
  
Dib: I know.  
  
Callista: Well, I prevent paradoxes for one. It's wonderful. I travel to all different dimensions. Each night I fall asleep I may fix nine paradoxes. Of course if feels like almost a year. A bit of time lag I suppose.  
  
Dib: You said that!  
  
Callista: Said what?  
  
Dib: You said that in the other reality! You said you had a bit of time lag! I know for sure that it's you now.  
  
Callista: Some of my other duties include keeping interplanetary peace, whether it's my own reality or not. I must keep my identity secret in the universes that don't have Inter-Dimensional Council though. It's quite exciting work. Would you like a recommendation after we fix this dimensional system?  
  
Dib: Sure. I know I wanted to be a paranormal investigator, but how could I pass up this opportunity?  
  
Callista: Besides, you always return at the exact time you left. You could still become a paranormal investigator one day.  
  
Dib: That sounds like a good plan.  
  
The bell rang and they went back to class.  
  
After skool Callista met Dib.  
  
Callista: Show me where your house is and I'll remember. My memory's almost photographic – on something I REALLY concentrate on anyway.  
  
Dib led Callista to his house and they walked inside. The scene is at 9:00 in Dib's living room. Mysterious Mysteries is on.  
  
Dib: This is my favorite show. Have you seen it?  
  
Callista: No, I haven't seen any television programs that broadcast in this dimension. Sorry.  
  
Dib: That's okay, here it is.  
  
Announcer: Today we're going to investigate alien abductions.  
  
Dib: I love this episode. I have it memorized... well, almost.  
  
Callista: Shh...  
  
Interviewer: So, what did you see?  
  
Interviewee (I'm serious, that's what a person who's being interviewed is called.): Well, I was driving my car when I saw a bright flash of light. The next thing I knew, it was an hour later. The next morning I discovered there were weird markings on my skin like holes were drilled into it or something.  
  
*One night I saw a flash of light in my room and it was an hour later when I looked on my clock. The next morning a strange rash appeared on my arms. *  
  
Dib: Wow. That's amazing.  
  
Callista: One night something similar happened to me. I saw a greenish glow outside and I saw that it was a whole hour later. I later got images of being inside a cylindrical room surrounded by purple lights. When I passed out a few months afterward, I got images of an unusual creature sticking me with a needle.  
  
*This also happened to me. *  
  
Dib: Strange. Was it bad?  
  
Callista: Not really. I think they were doing tests on me to see if I could qualify.  
  
Dib: Qualify for what?  
  
Callista: I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. It's my duty to keep it a secret. I shouldn't have told you this much.  
  
Dib: That's okay, I don't care. I understand your duty. I don't want to create any paradoxes.  
  
Callista: That's understandable.  
  
Dib: Yeah. Do you want to see a movie? Maybe tomorrow?  
  
Callista: Sure. What do you want to see?  
  
Dib: Anything that you want to see.  
  
Callista: I'll check the listings in the paper.  
  
Dib: Okay.  
  
A few minutes later Callista came back to where Dib was sitting.  
  
Callista: Well, there're a few movies playing that we both might like.  
  
Dib: What are they?  
  
Callista: Well, there's this one that a couple from two different planets who want to be together despite the fact that their planets are at war.  
  
Dib imagines Callista and Zim in the plot and shudders.  
  
Dib: I...I don't think so.  
  
Callista: How about this one – A couple gets stranded on a space ship headed for oblivion in a black hole.  
  
Dib: That one sounds cool.  
  
Callista: Let's see it. I like the sounds of it better than the first one. The one we're going to see is called Stranded Near Oblivion.  
  
Dib: Sounds okay to me.  
  
The next day at lunch Callista was getting a sudden onset of headaches that were triggered by unknown causes. She was awakening from her unconscious state when she asked Dib a question. Zim had already left to wait for her in the hall.  
  
Callista: Dib, I know that we had planned to go to the movies tonight, but this is very important. Zim must meet with us and form a group. This comes first.  
  
Dib: Oh. Oh, right. This is more important. I understand perfectly. Yes. I understand that you have to add Zim into a group and I understand that this comes first.  
  
Callista: You seem nervous. Is there something bothering you?  
  
Dib: No, nothing at all. There's absolutely nothing on my mind.  
  
Callista: I can tell. What is it?  
  
Dib: Well, I just don't feel comfortable with Zim joining our group instead of it just being us.  
  
Callista: Oh, I understand. Don't worry. Oh gosh, what to do? I have to serve the Inter-Dimensional Council, but you come first. I can't disobey orders – what to do? I can entrust you with situations like these. What do you want? I'll do what you think is best.  
  
Dib: Gee, that's an awful lot of responsibility. I know I have to come up with the right solution; it's your life we're talking about. I'll come right back, okay?  
  
Dib stepped outside where Zim was.  
  
Zim: What do you want, pathetic Earth monkey?  
  
Dib: This isn't how I normally do things, but I need to think of Callista in there. I need your help.  
  
Zim: You need my help? Oh, I so have longed for the time you'd come to me like this.  
  
Dib: It isn't funny Zim! This is serious! This isn't the time for our rivalry to kick in! I need to know what you'd do. I don't like the idea of you and Callista working together on projects of inter-dimensional importance.  
  
Zim: Why not?  
  
Dib: Because I don't want her to like you! We're enemies. What if the girl I love suddenly considered you her friend? That would be...not good.  
  
Zim: Look, you don't tell me what to do, human! You don't decide for me!  
  
Dib: Callista let me decide.  
  
Zim: She doesn't tell me what to do either!  
  
Dib: Stay away from her! You have a murderous gleam in your eyes! I won't let you kill her!  
  
Zim: Just watch me.  
  
Dib: NO!  
  
Zim walked toward Callista's room in the nurse's office and Dib stepped in front. He jumped Zim and choked him. Zim wasn't able to stop him.  
  
Dib: I won't let go of your neck until you're dead!  
  
Zim: I hate you!  
  
Dib: Yeah, as if I didn't already know! I want to make this as painful as possible! Your life needs to be ended! Not just because of your invasion of the Earth, but because of your intent of hurting Callista! This will be sweet!  
  
Callista walks outside of her room and sees what is happening.  
  
Callista: Dib, what's going on?!  
  
Dib: Zim tried to kill you! Just to spite me! I can't let him live!  
  
Callista: What if you die trying?  
  
Dib: It looks like I'm winning, doesn't it?  
  
Callista: He might have a trick under his sleeve! Stop it, just stop it! I don't want you to get hurt!  
  
Callista pulled Dib away from the fight. While she did this Dib was trying to free himself from her grip. When Zim tried to throw a punch, Callista knocked him out.  
  
Callista: He'll be out for about three hours.  
  
Dib: If anyone asks, I knocked him out.  
  
Callista: Thanks, but I have to be responsible. I'll just tell them that he was trying to kill me, which is true.  
  
Dib: Skool's out in a few minutes, so why don't we wait here?  
  
Callista: You got pretty beat up in that fight. You'd best wash up. I'll meet you after skool.  
  
Dib: Okay, bye.  
  
Dib walked into the boys' restroom and washed his face, which had some blood where Zim had scarred him.  
  
Dib: Wow. That felt so right. I was defending Callista and almost lost my life doing it.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Dib: Better get out there. Callista's waiting.  
  
Dib walked out of the restroom where Callista was waiting.  
  
Callista: Hi.  
  
Dib: Hi.  
  
There was a silence for a few seconds.  
  
Dib: We're still going to the movies, right?  
  
Callista: Yes. I just don't know what to do.  
  
Dib: What are you talking about?  
  
Callista: I can't just take residence at your house. I need to do something in return to earn it.  
  
Dib: That's okay, you don't owe me anything.  
  
Callista: I know, but I feel guilty.  
  
Dib: I understand. You don't owe us anything at all.  
  
Callista: Thanks.  
  
They walked home together and talked along the way.  
  
Callista: I was thinking about what you did for me Dib.  
  
Dib: Really?  
  
Callista: Yes. I think it's wonderful that you were willing to risk your life for me. I wouldn't like it if you actually died, but it's a great compliment.  
  
Dib: Would you do the same for me?  
  
Callista: Yes, of course! I would be very honored to risk my life or even die for you!  
  
Dib: It is the time for us to leave the skool.  
  
After the movie Stranded Near Oblivion ended, they discussed their opinions of it.  
  
Dib: I thought it was a good movie.  
  
Callista: Yes, the content was good, but I wouldn't believe it if someone told me it really happened.  
  
Dib: Why not?  
  
Callista: Some things in there are against the laws of physics.  
  
Dib: Aren't the laws of physics different in your dimension?  
  
Callista: Oh, yeah, right.  
  
Zim stepped in front of them.  
  
Dib (timidly): Oh, hi Zim, lovely evening, isn't it?  
  
Zim: No time for that, Dib. You hate me and I hate you. Callista is in great danger and I think you would agree that she needs to be safe during the time of this danger.  
  
Dib: Danger? What is it? Is it something that you did? How can we keep her safe?  
  
Zim: I can't tell you that. I will take care of everything in my own way.  
  
Dib: What? You're taking her away? Why?  
  
Zim: Because scum like you don't deserve to live.  
  
Callista: What if I refuse to go?  
  
Zim: You could prove helpful to me. I will allow you to embark on the journey of your lifetime.  
  
Callista: Why?  
  
Zim: You're not repulsive like the other humans.  
  
Callista: What makes me different?  
  
Zim: You've knowledge of things that Irkans are merely beginning to learn. I'd be honored to learn from you.  
  
Callista: What exactly are you referring to?  
  
Zim: I am referring to your inter-dimensional law of physics. It's a paradox, yet it is the only thing plausible to explain anything about contact between dimensions in which you have proven possible.  
  
Callista: Dib knew of this even before I. I asked him if he was familiar with the concept. He was and still is. Dib has every capability that I have, maybe even more! If he doesn't go, then neither do I.  
  
Zim: He's my enemy! I can't help him from the Earth's destruction!  
  
Callista: Zim, you DID do something. WHAT was it, Zim? What has caused this?  
  
Zim: I am destroying the Earth.  
  
Callista: How?  
  
Zim: A bomb.  
  
Dib's mouth was wide open.  
  
Callista: Dib's coming with me. There's no doubt about it. I'm not going unless he does.  
  
Zim: It's your life at stake.  
  
Dib: Why would you even care about a human in the first place? You're blowing the Earth up!  
  
Zim: Why? Why is all you can think of to ask me? What about my home planet, Dib? Aren't you interested in learning about what you have so long wanted to in your last hours?  
  
Dib: That's not relevant! Callista's the only one who matters right now!  
  
Zim (with great difficulty): I like her. She's my only friend. How would you like to flee the planet and have no friend or companion with you? Why would life be worth living?  
  
Dib: You must have been without friends for quite long on missions.  
  
Zim: I had the illusion of a friend. My leaders want me dead.  
  
Zim looked about to cry. Callista walked up to him.  
  
Callista: I'm so sorry to hear that.  
  
Zim: I feel that there's nothing to go on for. I almost killed myself yesterday.  
  
Callista: Don't do that! Look, you're a good invader. You're good at it. You have determination. Don't let that get you down.  
  
Zim: That was all I had.  
  
Callista: Get something else to live for then.  
  
Zim: I already have. You have promise for being a great inter-galactic pilot.  
  
Callista (with a hint of a laugh): Actually I'm on the Inter-Galactic Council as the captain of a ship. I think I'm being promoted to the Inter- Dimensional Council since I've been called out of the line of duty in order to complete certain tasks. I've done a number of things more than I remember.  
  
Zim: Good for you. It's too late for me to amount to any sort of greatness.  
  
Callista: Don't talk that way. You can amount to more greatness than ever before if you help us.  
  
Zim: I can't help Dib, he's my enemy!  
  
Callista: Zim, if your mission's over, then you aren't necessarily enemies anymore.  
  
Zim: Not necessarily, but it's my choice. I say we're still enemies. Good- bye.  
  
Dib: You have to help her to safety though!  
  
Zim: Not unless she abandons you.  
  
Dib: Well, I guess this is good-bye. When I face the lonely nights to come, when the Earth cracks and breaks I will remember my life. The most recent days have been the best that I've ever had. I will hate you for this, Zim. I don't have time now, I am too busy reminiscing on the time that Callista entered this reality. She has changed an unchangeable fate. I now know that there is indefinitely more to life than chasing an alien. There's more to it than that. There must be a search for answers rather than just a search for fame by the public of the world.  
  
Callista: I'm not going to leave. There is no way that I'm going to leave now.  
  
Dib and Zim at the same time: What?  
  
Callista: You heard me, I'm not leaving.  
  
Zim: You must! There's only twenty-four hours left!  
  
Callista: Not unless Dib can leave as well.  
  
Zim: Oh, alright. You have a bright future and I can't take that away from you.  
  
Callista: Really? Thanks! When do we go?  
  
Zim: As soon as the Earth starts to crack open.  
  
10:00 a.m. the next morning. There are people running in all directions and major earthquakes are the prelude to the disaster yet to come. Molten rock is seeping through breaks in the crust. Dib and Callista are standing at the field that Zim told them to wait.  
  
Dib: I think we should run. The lava is coming toward us!  
  
Callista: Don't panic, Dib, don't panic! Be patient.  
  
Another earthquake takes the land. The field splits into parts and they are stranded on a thin ledge that is barely enough to support them.  
  
Callista: There's hardly enough room to stand on!  
  
Dib: I know! We're going to die, right?  
  
Callista: Yep.  
  
Dib: Zim! I can't believe this! He's late!  
  
Callista: I think the ledge is crumbling!  
  
Zim flies above them in his Voot Runner.  
  
Zim: I can't save you! I have to get out!  
  
Dib: You promised you'd save us!  
  
Zim: I can't! It's too dangerous!  
  
Dib: Get back here you coward! You moron!  
  
Zim looked furious.  
  
Callista: What are you doing?  
  
Dib: Trust me. Zim! You're just afraid that I'll beat your wimpy little face in! Yeah you heard me! Wimpy little face!  
  
Zim: Oh yeah? I'll show you wimpy!  
  
Zim dove his Voot Cruiser down and opened the glass ceiling up.  
  
Zim: Okay, get in.  
  
Callista: That's such a big jump! I'm scared. That must be at least a couple feet!  
  
Dib: Don't worry. I'll go first.  
  
Callista: No. I'm going first.  
  
Dib: Good luck. You can make it.  
  
Callista nervously jumped as far as she could (about a yard) and she fell into the seat. Dib jumped after her but he missed. Callista immediately grabbed his hand and she nearly fell into the pit of lava herself. The only thing that prevented this was a protruding bit of metal in which her feet held to so dearly.  
  
Callista: Hurry! Pull yourself up!  
  
Dib: I can't!  
  
Callista: Zim! Help me!  
  
Zim: I'm not helping Dib up. No.  
  
Callista: I can't hold him much longer! I'm likely to fall!  
  
Zim: Oh, all right.  
  
Zim pulled her up a bit but had difficulty doing so.  
  
Zim: I can't.  
  
Dib: I see what's going to happen. We're all going to fall. Zim will be able to pull you up if you weren't keeping me up. Let go of me.  
  
Callista: I just can't do that.  
  
Callista tried her very best and helped all three of them safely onto the craft.  
  
Callista: Oh my, I can hardly believe that didn't end in disaster.  
  
Dib: Thanks. You risked your life.  
  
Callista: I couldn't let you plummet to your death.  
  
Dib: Thanks again.  
  
Callista: Zim, are we fleeing Earth or what?  
  
Zim: Yes, we are, as soon as you two get situated. There's only one seat, so you'll have to sit to the sides of it.  
  
Callista: Fair enough. Zim, can we go top speed so we can land on a habitable planet?  
  
Zim: Okay.  
  
The transmitter started with some static; the visual screen hadn't been activated.  
  
Transmission: No visual, just audio. We are aware that you are the last of the human race. We have counted the deaths and know for sure that there is no other person left besides you. We want you to take part in a human colony that has only two other resent subjects. We weren't sure if they were suitable for this experiment, but it seems we have no choice.  
  
Callista into transmitter: Two questions. Number one – why do you use the pronoun 'we' to begin each sentence? Number two – what is the experiment?  
  
Transmission: Number one – We use this particular pronoun because we think it is best suitable for this particular description. Number two – the experiment is more of a colony. We already have a couple families there. The colony is a basic Earth except we try to divert them from technological distractions. We think it'd be perfect for you. We have a hotel that you can stay at until you reach that point.  
  
Callista: Wow. That sounds like a good plan. Just imagine, a space colony! Dib, what's wrong?  
  
Dib: I – I lost my family. They're de-de- gone. Gaz beat me up once in a while, Dad didn't get to spend much time with me, but I still love them. To think I'll never see them again is hard. I can't imagine it.  
  
Callista: I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to lose family, but there's this one story that I know has to do with losing those who you care about. It was a time in the Inter-Galactic Council, which is basically protecting inter-galactic peace. I was on patrol. There was this one person that was a real good friend of mine. Her name was Kristen and she was really kind. The next day we were attacked by I-DV (Inter-Dimensional Violators). Since it was an Inter-Galactic ship, we weren't trained for this kind of emergency. I was going to a retreat pod because the vessel was about to explode. A sheet of metal swept past me. I turned my head for a split second to look back at the fleeing people and I found that yet another scrap of the ship was heading straight my way. Kristen yelled out and pushed me out of the way. She was killed instantly.  
  
Dib: I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Callista let a smile show on her face for a moment.  
  
Callista: You know in those movies, it looks so easy to be captain of a space ship. It's not. There's not only responsibility for operating it, there's your crew. I lost more than half of my crew that day. I was too selfish then. I should have helped them. You. You weren't selfish like I was. You helped me, no matter the result. Thanks. I owe my life to you. I owe it to several people. Kristen, you, and Zim.  
  
Dib: You are the person who saved me. You nearly died along with me so I had a chance to live. Thanks.  
  
Callista: Well, bravery for you or anyone else in this dimension goes beyond my training.  
  
Dib: I don't like this.  
  
Callista: Don't like what?  
  
Dib: Our planet is gone. Gone forever. Not only the people, but also our whole lovely planet. No more cloud-filled skies, no more trees, no more lakes, no more anything. We don't even have homes.  
  
Callista: I know what we've lost, Dib. I'm not happy either. We must live on though. I mean, we're still alive, aren't we? That's something good.  
  
Dib: I'm alive because of you.  
  
Callista: Oh, don't start again with that gratitude.  
  
Dib: Really, I mean it.  
  
Callista: All you have to do is to be calm. Don't worry. We're going to a space colony. We'll be fine. Everything's going to be fine.  
  
Dib: You don't really believe that, do you?  
  
Callista: No. I know more than I let on. I cannot reveal the future to anyone. Not even you. I'm sorry. I wish I could.  
  
Dib: I understand.  
  
Callista: I wonder when we're going to near the space hotel.  
  
Dib: I don't know.  
  
Callista: Look! The radar's picking something up!  
  
Dib: What is it?  
  
Callista: I think it's the space hotel. Zim, could you make this go full speed?  
  
Zim: We should arrive within two hours.  
  
Callista: Perfect. 


	5. Hotel in Space

1.1.1.1 Act Five– Hotel in Space  
  
They had just arrived at the space hotel, which is called HOTEL. Zim parked in the airlock port and they exited to the front desk.  
  
Callista: Hello, I am Callista Nali-noka. I am here with Dib, and we are the last remaining humans of the planet Earth. Zim here is an invader from the planet Irk. We would like a place to stay before our ride to the human space colony.  
  
Dib: How'd you learn to converse that way?  
  
Callista: I'm a member of the Inter-Dimensional Counsel.  
  
Dib: Oh, right.  
  
Secretary: We have a room for you - just go to teleporter 244 and to room 5B.  
  
Callista: Thanks.  
  
Callista went to set the proper coordinates (it was an old-fashioned teleporter)  
  
Dib: So Zim, now that you've blown up your planet, what are you going to do?  
  
Zim: I think I'll get married.  
  
Dib: WHAT? Callista likes me!  
  
Zim: Not to her! She's a friend and nothing more.  
  
Dib: Oh, yeah right! That's what guys always say when they have a crush.  
  
Zim: How would you know?  
  
Dib: I'm a guy, aren't I?  
  
Zim: I dunno...  
  
Dib: I can't believe you!  
  
Zim: So, are you going to propose to her?  
  
Dib: I'm only eleven, you know.  
  
Zim: Hey! Lot's of planets have people marry at a young age! How would I know about your planet?  
  
Dib: Okay, sure, I'm going to propose to her, but not until I'm eighteen.  
  
Zim: Sheesh, you think you can be that patient?  
  
Dib: Well, it's going to be hard...  
  
Zim: Don't give me that, you couldn't be patient if your life depended on it!  
  
Dib: I'd hate to admit it, but you're right. But what else can I do?  
  
Zim: I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you a tip. If you go on a ship where you're frozen the whole voyage you be an adult when you awaken. Some creatures have lived since before your planet formed by this process.  
  
Dib: Thanks, but I don't think I'll want to miss out on a year of my life. Why are you suddenly interested in our lives?  
  
Zim: Well...  
  
Dib: Ha! You do have a crush on her! Sorry, but she doesn't like you.  
  
Zim: Not even as a friend?  
  
Dib: I think she likes you as a friend, but I don't think she likes you any more than that.  
  
Zim: How do you know that she even likes you?  
  
Dib: I can tell. In the other dimension she acted the same way.  
  
Zim: Oh.  
  
Dib: Look, I can't control her. She likes whomever she likes. It's not like I tell her to like me. Don't get mad at me.  
  
Callista came back to them.  
  
Callista: The transporter is ready to go.  
  
Dib: What? Okay, let's go.  
  
Callista led them to the transporter. They stood on the platform and waited a half second to reach their destination.  
  
Callista: Here we are.  
  
She swung the door open and they stared in awe. The whole ceiling and walls were transparent which allowed the three to gaze at the view.  
  
Dib: It's...It's beautiful.  
  
Zim: Good, 'cause it cost a good deal of money.  
  
Callista: Dib, come look! You can watch the stars as you go to sleep.  
  
Dib: Speaking of sleep, there aren't any beds.  
  
Zim: Oh, of course there are. See.  
  
Zim pushed a button and three beds popped out.  
  
Callista: Impressive. I think I'll go to bed early. How about you?  
  
Dib: Yeah.  
  
Zim: As will I.  
  
They lay down on their beds and closed their eyes.  
  
Dib: Callista? Psst, Callista? Are you awake?  
  
Callista: Uh-huh. What is it?  
  
Dib: I lost everything that I held dear in that explosion – except for you.  
  
Callista: I'm sorry.  
  
Dib: If you had died I would have nothing to live for. I would have already lost.  
  
Callista: Really?  
  
Dib: Really. Will you have any free time?  
  
Callista: Yes.  
  
Dib: Do you want to do something tomorrow?  
  
Callista: Like what?  
  
Dib: I don't know, maybe just spend the day together?  
  
Callista: I'd be delighted.  
  
Dib: Good night.  
  
Callista: Good night.  
  
They fell asleep shortly afterward thinking about how their day had gone. Aside from their home planet blowing up, things had gone pretty well. Zim was still awake and let a tear slide down his face. He had destroyed Earth, and his day still wasn't good. He wouldn't be allowed at the human space colony and in the next few days he would either not see her or see her leave. Slowly and sadly, Zim drifted into sleep.  
  
The next morning (Okay, there's no real 'morning' in space, so this is just the time that they got up) Zim overheard Dib and Callista talking.  
  
Dib: ...And he likes you. You know, as in loves you.  
  
Callista: I don't want to upset him; he's taken enough disappointment in his life. What should I do?  
  
Dib: I'm thinking that this isn't such a good idea. You know he won't be let into the space colony. Why don't you just hang out with him, be a good friend. He'll miss you. I think I heard him cry a bit.  
  
Callista: Zim? Cry? You must be fooling me.  
  
Dib: I'm not kidding. I think he really likes you.  
  
Callista: You're right.  
  
Zim opened his eyes.  
  
Zim: No, run along. I'll be fine. I'll just be here, alone.  
  
Callista: It's really not a big deal Zim. I can stay.  
  
Zim: No, I'm fine.  
  
Callista: Are you sure?  
  
Zim: Yes.  
  
Callista: Why don't you ask the Secretary if there's another Irkan in the building? Maybe you could meet someone else to be your friend.  
  
Zim: Very well. I'll do just that.  
  
Callista: Good. I hope you meet someone.  
  
Zim: I hope so too. Have a good time.  
  
Callista: I will. By the way, I'm flattered by the way you think about me.  
  
Zim: You are? Thanks...  
  
Callista: Don't mention it.  
  
They left the room. Zim got up and headed for the main office. Once there he asked the Secretary if there were any Irkans in the hotel. There were a few, and he got their addresses. He knocked on the door of one and a girl answered.  
  
Girl: Hello?  
  
Zim: Hi, I am Zim. I was looking for someone who didn't have anything to do so I could meet that person. I'm looking for...someone like you.  
  
Girl: Oh, I'll see if I can find the time. By the way, my name is Cal, short for Kristen. My sister back inside is Kim. Our mom is Lin and our dad is Ben. Our family is so close that we still live together years after we are grown. Make yourself welcome.  
  
Zim: Well, Cal, you look nice.  
  
Cal: Thank you.  
  
Zim: I also notice that you are very hospitable.  
  
Cal: During these times just about anyone is welcome. Do you even know what's happening back home?  
  
Zim: No, I've been traveling for a while. Could you enlighten me on current events?  
  
Cal: Sure. Well, Irk – is not what it used to be. It's so polluted by the new orders of machinery that the Tallest have issued. It isn't even habitable. We were some of the lucky few that escaped. It's awful, Zim. Do you even know how Irk got that way?  
  
Zim shook his head no.  
  
Cal: I was on the Inter-Galactic Council and I got a look at our planet's records. It turns out that it was much the way that planet Earth was. Are you familiar with that planet?  
  
Zim: Very much so.  
  
Cal: So much was wrong – there were Styrofoam cups littered around, all kinds of things. It was almost exactly the same. We even had an ocean. Acids consumed it. Do you know how Irkans became allergic to water?  
  
Zim shook his head no once more.  
  
Cal: The climate was so polluted with chemicals that our skin absorbed them and this composition made water irritate the skin.  
  
Zim: Wow. I-I didn't know that.  
  
Cal: That's okay; you didn't pollute the planet. That was thousands of years ago. Our family is kind of like an environmentalist family. There're not many of us left, Zim.  
  
Zim: It's okay. It'll be okay. I'll consult the people in charge of colonies for wrecked planets.  
  
Cal: I don't know. It's hard to know that your planet's gone. Gone forever.  
  
Zim: I know. It's sad. There are some humans in this hotel that lost Earth.  
  
Cal: Really? I thought all of the humans died out in the explosion.  
  
Zim: There are two survivors aside from a couple families that were taken away before the detonation.  
  
Cal: Who? I'd like to meet them.  
  
Zim: One is Dib and the other is Callista. Callista Nali-noka.  
  
Cal: Callista?! What's she doing in this dimension?  
  
Zim: You know her?  
  
Cal: Know her? I saved her life! I am Kristen Danicka (Duh-knee-kuh).  
  
Zim: You're Kristen?  
  
Kristen: Yes!  
  
Zim: I used to have a crush on her. Callista, I mean.  
  
Kristen: That's neat. Fancy us meeting together!  
  
Zim: It's something. She's with Dib touring the hotel or something.  
  
Kristen: Do you want me to show you around?  
  
Zim: Sure.  
  
Back to Callista, just after she left the room.  
  
Callista: What do you want to do today Dib?  
  
Dib: How about eating breakfast. I'm hungry.  
  
Callista: As am I. Sounds like a great plan.  
  
They walked to the food court and ordered some eggs.  
  
Callista: How are you?  
  
Dib: What do you mean?  
  
Callista: I mean since yesterday.  
  
Dib: I'm okay.  
  
Callista: I'm really sorry. I wish I knew what it was like. I mean, this isn't my dimension. It doesn't…  
  
Dib: …seem real.  
  
Callista: How'd you know?  
  
Dib: I'm not sure. I was wondering something.  
  
Callista: What is it?  
  
Dib: Well, do you really like me like I like you?  
  
Callista: Of course, you're my best friend.  
  
Dib: That's not what I meant.  
  
Callista: Really? You like me more than that? That's such good news!  
  
Dib: Really?  
  
Callista: Yes.  
  
Dib: There's more.  
  
Callista: There's more?  
  
Dib: Yes. I was hoping that when we're older that we could marry.  
  
Callista: Do you seriously mean that?  
  
Dib: I know it's kind of off, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
Callista: I'll think about it. We've plenty of time.  
  
Dib: I wasn't sure exactly what you'd say.  
  
Callista: Things are looking good so far.  
  
Dib: It's good to hear that one part of my life isn't dead.  
  
Callista: No. Of course not.  
  
After eating breakfast they went to a movie. (Yes, the hotel did have a theatre. The hotel's kind of like a city in space, actually). Next they went to a jewelry store.  
  
Callista: Wow, some of this jewelry is amazing! Holographic rings? I never heard of such things!  
  
Dib: I'll buy you one.  
  
Callista: Really? How could you afford it?  
  
Dib: I earned some money last night while you were sleeping.  
  
Callista: Thanks, but you didn't have to do that.  
  
Dib: I've quite a lot here.  
  
Callista: How'd you earn it?  
  
Dib: Well, I did some things...  
  
Callista: What kind of things?  
  
Dib: I just... well...  
  
Callista: Tell me, now!  
  
Dib: Okay, I got this one girl to teach me some things about making video games and I made some and sold those to a video game person.  
  
Callista: All in one night?  
  
Dib: Actually you slept for almost twenty hours. Besides, with the technology I used I was going rather slowly.  
  
Callista: Thanks. How much did you earn?  
  
Dib: I don't know. I have it here though. Excuse me sir, but what can I buy with this amount?  
  
Store Clerk: Sheesh! Are you sure you didn't steal something yourself and sell it?  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Store Clerk: Let's see, you're a human, right? (Looks on his chart of money translations). The conversion is twenty million dollays.  
  
Dib: That's dollars.  
  
Store Clerk: Whatever.  
  
Callista: Twenty million dollays, I mean dollars! Do you have any idea how much money that is?  
  
Dib: Yes, twenty million dollars.  
  
Callista: We're stinking rich!  
  
Dib: And I only made five games.  
  
Callista: I'd like that holographic ring. Dib, don't feel obligated to spend it all on me, you're the one who earned it.  
  
Dib: Thanks. We'll split it though.  
  
Callista: Ten million dollars! Sheesh! That's more than I ever imagined!  
  
Dib: Where do you want to go now?  
  
Callista: I think I want some ice cream.  
  
Dib: Okay.  
  
They arrived at the ice cream parlor shortly afterward and sat on the seats adjacent to each other.  
  
Dib: I'll pay for it.  
  
Callista: That's not necessary. It's only two for a dollar.  
  
Dib: I insist.  
  
Callista: Thanks.  
  
Dib: You have lovely eyes.  
  
Callista: Thank you, that's very kind.  
  
Dib: I like you a lot.  
  
Callista: I like you a lot too.  
  
Dib: I've never seen blue hair before. It's very pretty.  
  
Callista: You've seen me a million times, why all the flattery now?  
  
Dib: I just want you to know how I feel.  
  
Callista: I feel the same way.  
  
Callista kissed Dib on the cheek.  
  
Callista: I love you.  
  
Zim walks in with Kristen and they sit at the same table.  
  
Callista: Kristen? Is that you? After all this time...  
  
Kristen: Yes. So this is Dib. Nice to meet you. I saved your wife's life.  
  
Dib: Wife? Oh, no, on our planet we don't marry until about eighteen or twenty years old. We're only eleven.  
  
Kristen: Oh. Well, I hear you are in love.  
  
Dib: Yes. I once saved her from Zim. That was in another dimension though. An alternate reality.  
  
Callista: Yes. I saved Dib from falling into a pit of lava.  
  
Kristen: Wow. What brings you to this dimension, Callista?  
  
Callista: well, Seralio sent me.  
  
Zim: Kristen – I think I can call her Cal – is very nice. She is the neatest person I've ever met. I wanted to ask her something. Kristen – I want to be formal – will you marry me?  
  
Zim presented a ring to Kristen.  
  
Kristen: Zim, I'm speechless. I-I want to accept, but I'm not sure. I've only known you for a day.  
  
Zim: I understand. Good-bye.  
  
Kristen: Zim, I didn't refuse.  
  
Zim: I know, it's just that I'm supposed to escort these two to their new colony habitat.  
  
Callista: It's okay Zim, we can go alone. You don't need to come with us if you don't want to.  
  
Zim: Do you really mean it? Thanks.  
  
Callista: You know, it's tough. Aside from Dib, you're the only friend I've got. And Kristen, don't want to forget her. I'm going to miss you, but I'm glad you're happy.  
  
Kristen: I want to get to know you better Dib. If you're my friend's future husband, I want to know you. Send us holographic videos so we can see how you're doing over the years.  
  
Callista: We will.  
  
Zim: Farewell. 


	6. Space Colony

1.1.1.1 Act Six – Space Colony  
  
After a long ride in a massive ship Callista and Dib awoke. They found that they had arrived. The colony world was better than they had hoped for. Green trees, rushing rivers, blue and unpolluted skies – the whole bit.  
  
Callista (as she stepped outside): Dib! You must see this!  
  
Dib: Wow. The air is fresh and sweet. The landscape beautiful, and the oceans clean – this is certainly the life we've been waiting for.  
  
Callista: I thought there were only a couple families here. There appears to be a whole village.  
  
Seralio steps up from behind.  
  
Seralio: Of course. It's been about ten years. The children have grown and have their own families. Not quite a whole village's worth, but close. You yourselves are about twenty-five.  
  
Callista: Twenty-five?  
  
Dib: Twenty-five?  
  
They looked themselves over and realized that they were adults.  
  
Dib: I guess all of that frozen travel has made us adults.  
  
Callista: What now?  
  
Dib: We're going to get married now, that's what.  
  
Callista: Oh yeah. I look forward to it.  
  
Seralio: Allow me to show you your new home.  
  
Seralio led them to a secluded area and showed them a cottage.  
  
Callista: This looks cozy.  
  
Dib: I like it so far.  
  
Callista: Let's see the inside of our new home.  
  
They stepped inside and found a lot of people there.  
  
Boy: Welcome to the space colony.  
  
Girl: We've been waiting for you.  
  
Callista: Hi there. Is there anyone who can do a wedding?  
  
Boy: We had a priest, but he passed on.  
  
Callista: I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Girl: That's okay. It was of old age. The people here don't harm others. All we want is peace and harmony with nature and amongst ourselves.  
  
Callista: Wow. That's pretty ambitious.  
  
Woman: It certainly is. We hope that we can achieve our goal. Congratulations. We heard that you were going to get married.  
  
Callista: Well, thanks.  
  
Seralio: Now, now, let these two settle down in their new home. By the way, Callista, I'm going to be helping this colony from now on. It's my latest project.  
  
Callista: Okay.  
  
As the group cleared out, Callista shut the door.  
  
Callista: Dib, I want to leave.  
  
Dib: Why? You just arrived. This place is so... perfect.  
  
Callista: All good things must end some time.  
  
Dib: Why do you want to leave?  
  
Callista: Can't you see it, Dib? When you look at the twilight sky, what do you see?  
  
Dib: I see a beautiful sunset, some cloud formations, and promise of a great world.  
  
Callista: I see death and destruction. Something bad WILL happen tonight Dib. I can tell by the looks of the sky.  
  
Dib: What difference does the clouds make? I see death and destruction! Ahh! Yeah right.  
  
Callista: When I accepted marriage I had no idea you would be such a JERK in the future!  
  
Callista tore off a bracelet that he had given her when they were kids and threw it to the ground. It smashed into a million pieces. Dib stuttered feeling rather dejected about the gift breaking beyond repair.  
  
Dib: Fine. If that's the way you want it, I'll leave. No more anything. There won't be anything left. I'm going. I don't want to be where I'm not wanted.  
  
Dib left the house. Callista scowled at the remains of her bracelet. Anger turned into sorrow as she thought about what had just occurred.  
  
Callista: Why? Why did I throw the bracelet? Why that? That's one of my favorite gifts I've ever received. Not only because of what it is, but the thought behind it. The thought that Dib still cared. But he doesn't care anymore. He was too insensitive to care. But then again, he might not have meant it like I didn't mean it. I have to talk to him.  
  
Callista ran out of her house and across the grass.  
  
Callista and Dib at the same time: I'm sorry.  
  
Callista: I didn't mean it. I just felt bad because you weren't being sensitive to my ideas. How would you like it if you said something about ghosts and I talked about how it was nonsense. That's what the kids did to you and it's what you did to me.  
  
Dib: I'm sorry. I was being a child. I'm ashamed of myself.  
  
Callista: Don't worry. I accept your apology.  
  
Dib: You do?  
  
Callista nodded.  
  
Dib: Thank you. I admit I was a jerk and I'm sincerely sorry.  
  
Callista: I shouldn't have broken the bracelet. I was angry and I took it out on it. It wasn't just on the bracelet, but on something that we both treasure dearly. I guess I forgot that you don't have the same ability that I do – the one that enables visions and predictions of the future.  
  
Dib: I'll respect that.  
  
They looked at the sunset on the horizon. They knew that true love would prevail through any obstacle that they might face. 


	7. A Memorable Day

Act Seven – A Memorable Day  
  
It was a whole year after Callista had left with Dib. Finally Zim was getting married to Kristen.  
  
Zim {to Lin (Cal's mother)}: To be honest, I'm downright nervous.  
  
Lin: You'll be fine. Kristen's a lovely girl.  
  
Zim: I know. Her smile brightens my day. But I really don't know if I want to marry now. I don't know.  
  
Lin: I'm sure you'll be fine. Do you love her?  
  
Zim: Yes.  
  
Lin: What's your problem then?  
  
Zim: I don't really know.  
  
Kristen enters the room.  
  
Kristen: Zim, I don't know.  
  
Zim: Don't know what?  
  
Kristen: I love you, but getting married... I don't know.  
  
Zim: Don't worry. I'm nervous as well.  
  
Kristen: Really?  
  
Zim: Yes. Hey, a transmission!  
  
Zim flicked the button to show holographic transmissions. He was glad to get his mind on something else.  
  
Callista (on screen): Hi. There's trouble. On Mt. Coresay. I can't tell you what it is, but – oh why? Why did it have to happen? I'll talk later. I'm in trouble. I have to leave. There's been a –  
  
Transmission cuts off.  
  
Zim: We have to leave. There's something rotten going on in that colony.  
  
Kristen: You're right. We can get married later.  
  
Zim: I'll prepare the Voot Cruiser. There's only enough for two tops, so we'll be the only ones who can go.  
  
Kristen: Bye mom. I love you. If I don't come back – well, try not to imagine that. And Zim, use my mom's matter rearranger instead.  
  
They packed up and left for Cyrus, the planet that the colony was set up on.  
  
That morning, on Cyrus  
  
Callista had just woken up. She got up and looked around.  
  
Callista: Dib? Dib, where are you?  
  
She saw a note and snatched it.  
  
Note: If you ever want to see the one you call Dib again alive, come up to Mt. Coresay with ten thousand dollars.  
  
Callista gasped in horror.  
  
Immediately she got all of the money they owned and ran up the mountain, hoping it wasn't too late.  
  
Callista: Don't harm him!  
  
Callista spoke to a masked man holding Dib by the collar.  
  
Dib: Callista! You came!  
  
Man (in a muffled voice): Shut up!  
  
Callista: Here's nearly twenty thousand. I didn't want anything to happen.  
  
Man: Give me that!  
  
Callista: Here. Just let him go.  
  
Man: Not until I have the money.  
  
Callista: Here.  
  
She handed him the money. After seeing it was a legitimate amount he let Dib go.  
  
Callista: I'm so glad you're alive!  
  
Dib: I'm glad he didn't hurt you!  
  
The man pulled a knife out and aimed for Callista.  
  
Dib: Oh no you don't!  
  
Dib leapt in front of her and he got stabbed in his stomach. Immediately he collapsed.  
  
Callista: You monster! I hate you!  
  
Callista went to attack him, but he kicked her in the face causing her to fall backward. The man left.  
  
Callista: Dib! Do you think you're going to live?  
  
Dib: I...don't...know.  
  
Callista: Please don't die! You've taken enough pain for me.  
  
Dib: I'm willing to die for you. If I do, don't be too sad.  
  
Callista: I should have never come to this dimension! The Earth is destroyed because of me, you're nearly dead because of me – it's my fault. I'm sorry.  
  
Dib: Don't talk that way. You've made things better for me. I'm going to die happy because you're here.  
  
Callista looked wearily at Dib.  
  
Callista: I have to get medical attention to you.  
  
Dib: No. If you leave, I'll probably die alone. If you stay, I'll die with someone there, and I'll be happy.  
  
Callista: If you insist.  
  
Dib: I remember when we met so long ago. I forgot my name at first.  
  
Callista: I remember when we were at the space hotel. I remember what we were eating when you told me you loved me – eggs.  
  
Dib: I don't think I'll live much longer.  
  
Callista: I'm so sorry. I feel too guilty.  
  
Dib: Don't feel responsible for my death – feel responsible for my dying happily.  
  
Callista: I will. But please don't go.  
  
Dib: If I do, I have to. Just be happy. That is my wish.  
  
Callista: I'll do my best. Let's continue reminiscing, shall we?  
  
Dib: I remember when you helped me up from the lava pit.  
  
Callista: Yeah.  
  
Dib: Now it's my turn to save you. And I have. I feel good about saving you.  
  
Callista: Please don't go Dib, not now.  
  
Dib: Thank you. Thank you for teaching me what life is worth. Life is worth dying for. When you die for another's life you feel good about it. That is even better than life itself. Thank you for making my life worth living.  
  
Callista: You're welcome Dib. You're welcome.  
  
Dib's eyes closed and he took a breath of air.  
  
Dib: I love you.  
  
Callista: As do I.  
  
Seralio came running up just then.  
  
Seralio: We caught the man!  
  
Callista: You did?!  
  
Seralio: Is it too late?  
  
Callista: Yes, but he died happily.  
  
Seralio: We might be able to bring him back.  
  
Callista: You can? Really?  
  
Seralio: Good thing I always keep a laser on hand.  
  
Seralio shone a laser over the wound and carefully slid the knife out. Almost magically, it started to heal.  
  
Seralio: He's going to need some more blood to make up for the incision, but that's about it.  
  
Callista: Wake up Dib! Wake up!  
  
Dib: W-what?  
  
Callista: You're alive!  
  
Dib: I am? How?  
  
Callista: Seralio and his trusty laser did the trick.  
  
Seralio: Good thing I went to medical school.  
  
Callista: Thank you for saving Dib. I am forever grateful.  
  
Seralio: Don't mention it. Friends do friends favors.  
  
Dib: Thank you.  
  
Callista: I was wondering if Dib could get a job on the Inter-Galactic Council.  
  
Seralio: From what I know, he'd be fine on the Inter-Dimensional Council.  
  
Dib: You mean we could work together?  
  
Seralio nodded.  
  
Callista: Fantastic news!  
  
Seralio: So long as you're strong enough to handle saving someone else's life before each others'.  
  
Callista: Are you mad? We couldn't do that!  
  
Dib: I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't do that.  
  
Seralio: Very well. I guess this is good-bye, then. You were a fine officer Callista.  
  
Dib: You're letting her go?  
  
Seralio: Yes. She may not be able to function like she used to.  
  
Dib: What about Kristen? Is she still a member of the Inter-Dimensional Council?  
  
Seralio: Yes.  
  
Dib: Are you aware that she's in love with Zim?  
  
Seralio: Yes.  
  
Dib: And are you aware that Kristen nearly gave her life for her best friend, namely Callista?  
  
Seralio: Yes.  
  
Dib: Then why wouldn't she give it up for Zim? Either let both of them go or you keep both of them there.  
  
Seralio: She's an Irkan, she won't let love interfere with her work.  
  
Dib: She let friendship interfere with her work, didn't she?  
  
Seralio: Well –  
  
Dib: I think I've made my point.  
  
Seralio: You're right. I guess you can both start work first thing tomorrow.  
  
Callista: You're quite a motivational speaker.  
  
Dib: Thanks.  
  
Callista: By the way, who was Dib's attempted murderer?  
  
Seralio: You'll never believe it...  
  
Callista: Who?  
  
Seralio: I think you know him as Zim.  
  
Callista: Zim? Yeah, right.  
  
Seralio: Don't believe me? See for yourself.  
  
Seralio took the mask off of him.  
  
Dib: Let me guess...the masked magician?  
  
Callista: No, it's just some – holy moly, it's Zim!  
  
Zim: Let go of me!  
  
Kristen (who stepped forward): Let go of him!  
  
Callista: Wait! I sent a transmission to Zim and he was there! He couldn't be the culprit!  
  
Seralio: How come he has that mask on?  
  
Kristen: He found it and tried it on. But then you grabbed him and he couldn't tell his side of the story.  
  
Seralio: How could you arrive so soon?  
  
Zim: Easy. I used a matter rearranger.  
  
Kristen: I let him borrow it. I borrowed it from my mom, Lin. You can ask her to verify that fact.  
  
Callista: Besides, what would his motive be? Not jealousy, he's married.  
  
Zim: Yeah, but that killer had to strike. I was getting married. I didn't even know that Dib was harmed. I thought I was saving Callista. How'd Dib make it alive anyway?  
  
Callista: Seralio used a laser to revive him.  
  
Zim: Oh.  
  
Seralio: Attempted homicide is an Inter-Galactic Offence. Especially on an Inter-Dimensional Officer.  
  
Zim: I didn't do it!  
  
Seralio: You're going into Inter-Galactic Court. And Dib, perjury isn't only illegal on Earth.  
  
Dib: Yes sir.  
  
Seralio: Zim will be in a jail cell until trial. So will Kristen. I'm sorry Kristen, but it's the law.  
  
Kristen: Yes sir.  
  
Callista: Is this all necessary?  
  
Seralio: How'd you know where to go anyway?  
  
Callista: A note.  
  
Seralio: May I see it?  
  
Callista: Sure.  
  
Callista handed Seralio the note.  
  
Seralio: It says here ten thousand dollars. Who else knew how much money you possessed but you, Dib, and Zim?  
  
Callista: On Earth people sneak peeks of ID numbers and such, so why wouldn't it occur out in space?  
  
Seralio: We'll find out in court.  
  
Callista: This isn't working out. Dib, I really want to leave.  
  
Dib: Where to go?  
  
Callista: The hotel.  
  
Dib: What about the attempted murder?  
  
Callista: Just don't press charges!  
  
Dib: Don't press charges? That guy will go out there and kill, and kill, and kill again. If we press charges we could be saving lives.  
  
Callista: Okay. But can we be on Zim's side? We know he didn't do anything.  
  
Dib: I'll see what I can do.  
  
In court  
  
Callista: ...Explain that! Zim got a transmission after the murder happened and he was there. Even a matter rearranger couldn't bring him to the colony, back to the hotel, and then back to the colony so soon. Besides that, we have the testimony of Lin and Kristen that he was at the hotel during the attempted murder. Surveillance tapes show that at the happening of Dib's attempted homicide Zim was discussing his nervousness about getting married. He couldn't have been at two places at once. It's against the laws of physics! Believe me about that, I majored in physics.  
  
Later on  
  
Seralio: Well Zim, I guess you didn't commit a crime, you may leave, sorry for your trouble.  
  
Zim: You're a good defense attorney.  
  
Callista: Thank you. I still don't know who it was that tried to kill Dib though. I'm afraid it'll happen again.  
  
Dib: Don't worry. I'll be fine. You heard what I said to you then.  
  
Callista: I know. Our wedding has been postponed for long enough. Why don't we make the arrangements?  
  
Dib: I wonder if that's why someone tried to kill me.  
  
Callista: I hope not.  
  
Dib: If someone wants us apart they might target you next. I don't want that to happen. Please don't die.  
  
Callista: I'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to either of us.  
  
Dib: If you were in that danger I would literally kill that person. I've lost my planet and family – I can't lose you. You're all I have left.  
  
Callista: I know. I'll help you rebuild your life. I promise.  
  
Dib: Thanks. 


	8. Two Weddings and a Heap of Trouble

1.1.1.1 Act Eight – Two Weddings and a Heap of Trouble  
  
The setting is at the space colony. It is Dib and Callista's wedding day. It's also Zim and Kristen's wedding day.  
  
Dib: Wow. I'm finally getting married. I had no idea that I was going to get married. When I was eleven I had no idea I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. But I'm glad I am.  
  
Zim: Yeah. Kristen is nice. She's really nice. I can't really describe her. She's too good for description.  
  
Dib: Callista is really something. She's so...  
  
Zim: ...fantastic. That's the word to describe Kristen.  
  
Dib: This is the strongest feeling I've ever felt. I don't know if I can go through with it.  
  
Zim: Just think about the girl you're about to marry. You'll forget all about the nervousness.  
  
Dib: It's funny that our wedding's got planned on the same day.  
  
Zim: Yeah. I guess we're friends instead of enemies now.  
  
Dib: Not quite friends.  
  
Zim: Acquaintances then.  
  
Dib: I'll agree with that.  
  
Zim: It just took the girls we fell in love with to be friends for us to change from bitter enemies to become acquaint.  
  
Dib: Yeah.  
  
Zim: I remember I used to have a crush on Callista. Didn't you feel uncomfortable with me liking her?  
  
Dib: Yes. I actually feared for her.  
  
Zim: You did? Humans are funny.  
  
Dib: It is tough though, losing your planet, your family...  
  
Zim: I did.  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Zim: I did. My planet is lost due to pollution problems.  
  
Dib: Oh. So you know what I mean.  
  
Zim: Yes. I was completely devastated.  
  
In the next room, Callista and Kristen were talking.  
  
Kristen: I was beginning to think I was never going to marry.  
  
Callista: Who would have predicted that you were going to marry Zim? Even I didn't see that one coming.  
  
Kristen: Isn't it amazing? We planned our weddings on the same day.  
  
Callista: Yes. It's quite a coincidence. Are you sure you want to live here?  
  
Kristen: Why do you ask that?  
  
Callista: It isn't very safe, you know.  
  
Kristen: I think you should know something.  
  
Callista: Oh? What about?  
  
Kristen: It's about your husband...  
  
Back in the other room  
  
Zim: There's something I should tell you.  
  
Dib: What about?  
  
Zim: It's about Callista.  
  
Dib: Is there something wrong with her?  
  
Zim: No. There might be though.  
  
Dib: Huh?  
  
Zim: There's a person who wants to kill her.  
  
Dib: Who?!  
  
Zim: I don't know. I've got an informer telling me things. They don't want her to be in charge of a planet called Starland.  
  
Dib: Starland?  
  
Zim: Yes.  
  
Dib: So they want to kill her?  
  
Zim: Not exactly. They don't want you two to be together. They foretold that if you two were to marry, then she would become the leader of the planet.  
  
Dib: Then they might kill either one of us.  
  
Zim: Yes. Once they found that you couldn't be killed that easily, they will more than likely try to kill her.  
  
Dib: What can I do to stop it?  
  
Zim: I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question.  
  
In the other room  
  
Callista: What about my husband?  
  
Kristen: There's a group of people that want to kill you because of him. If you're around him they will try to kill you.  
  
Callista: Why?  
  
Kristen: There was a prophecy that if you two were to marry then you would rule the planet Starland.  
  
Callista: I think I know who this could be.  
  
Callista ran out of the room and found Dib in the clearing (they were outside now).  
  
Dib: Go. Now.  
  
Callista: What?  
  
Dib: You have to leave. There's someone after you – they want to kill you.  
  
Callista: There's been someone after me my entire life! I'm aware of the problem!  
  
Seralio walked toward them.  
  
Seralio: Callista, Dib – you must travel to your past.  
  
Callista and Dib at the same time: Again?  
  
Callista: I should have expected it. History's been known to repeat itself.  
  
Seralio: I mean that you need to be your younger selves for a short time. It's the only way.  
  
Callista: Fine.  
  
Seralio aimed a laser at them and they turned back into their younger selves.  
  
Callista: Dib, follow me.  
  
Dib: Where are we going?  
  
Callista: Just follow me.  
  
Dib followed her up Mt. Coresay. Callista pointed at a cloud.  
  
Dib: What about that cloud?  
  
Callista: Watch.  
  
Suddenly the cloud split into two.  
  
Callista: Keep watching.  
  
A glow of green light emerged from the blast and headed straight for them. Dib was about to run, but Callista stopped him.  
  
Callista: Don't worry.  
  
They were enveloped in the light and found themselves on board a ship surrounded by purple lights. It was the Gauveuntain ship.  
  
Dib: I'm beginning to have some strange deja vu.  
  
Callista: You now know what it's like to be me.  
  
Gauveuntain: I'm your friendly executer, Shale. So, it's the lovely couple I've heard so much about. Well, surprise, surprise! So, which one will be executed?  
  
Dib: Me.  
  
Shale: What?  
  
Dib: You heard me. I'm not letting you hurt Callista. I'd be glad to give myself up for her.  
  
Shale: Whatever you say.  
  
Callista: Wait. You're not killing anybody.  
  
Shale: Oh, so you're the member of the Inter-Dimensional Council that wants so much to be the hero. Well, if you want to be a hero, try saving this one.  
  
Shale took Dib by the arm and began to drag him away. Another Gauveuntain took Callista and pulled her away. Callista struggled, but Shale shot Dib with a laser. Then he put him down.  
  
Shale: If you even come near him, you'll die on the spot!  
  
Callista: The one thing worth dying for is life. Life is not worth living without giving it up for another. I learned that.  
  
Callista walked toward Dib.  
  
Shale: Don't do it!  
  
Dib: You'll die!  
  
Callista: You said it yourself Dib.  
  
Dib: You're right.  
  
Callista walked closer.  
  
Shale: No!  
  
Shale started to pull Dib away. He pushed a button and the ship slanted, making Callista slide toward an opening which would make her fall down to the hard ground below. Callista screamed.  
  
Dib (thinking): I've got to do something. Callista's life may depend on it.  
  
Dib broke free of Shale's grip and reached his hand out to Callista. She took it and her eyes closed as she fell into unconsciousness. He pulled her up and pushed the button again.  
  
Dib: Please help her! She might be dead!  
  
Shale: Yeah, like I'd help the one we intended to kill.  
  
Dib: Wake up! Wake up! Please! Is there anything I can do? Tell me or I'll kill you!  
  
Shale: How would you go by doing that?  
  
Dib: Like this!  
  
Dib began to choke him in fury.  
  
Shale: Okay, okay! There is one thing you can do. You can't ever get near her again. She'll die.  
  
Dib: Are you serious, or do you just want me to follow along with your little plan?  
  
Shale: Could you afford not to believe me?  
  
Dib: No. I guess not. Good-bye, Callista.  
  
Dib set her down on the cold metal floor.  
  
Callista: No. He's lying.  
  
Dib: Callista! You're alive!  
  
Callista: Thanks to you.  
  
Dib: Huh? What did I do?  
  
Callista: I'm alive because of you. You saved me from falling down.  
  
Dib: I couldn't see you die. It'd be too sad.  
  
Shale is almost crying. He pushes a button and they are brought down to the ground on a field.  
  
Callista: I know. I've always known. I don't think much more can happen though.  
  
Dib: What are you talking about? Is something wrong?  
  
Callista: I can't let you know. I don't think you could take it.  
  
Dib: What is it? I'll be able to handle it. I promise.  
  
Callista: I'm going to die.  
  
Dib stood speechless.  
  
Dib: I trust you.  
  
Dib let a tear roll down his face.  
  
Callista: I never should have told you. I'm sorry.  
  
Dib remained silent.  
  
Dib: Will I die too?  
  
Callista: What?  
  
Dib: Will I die too?  
  
Callista: No.  
  
Dib: Oh.  
  
Callista: You sound disappointed. What's wrong?  
  
Dib: I've already lost everything.  
  
Callista: Don't be that way.  
  
Dib: I have though.  
  
Callista: Don't forget what you said.  
  
Dib: I know. I want you to be wrong though. I wish you were wrong.  
  
Callista: I'm sorry. I wish that too. I don't want you to be this affected.  
  
Dib: I am. You're the one person that makes me look forward to living another day. I don't think I can take it.  
  
Callista: What is the one thing that you would like most to happen?  
  
Dib: I want more than anything else for you to be alive.  
  
Callista: How about what's next on your list?  
  
Dib: I don't know. That's all that's on my mind.  
  
Callista: Dib, you don't know this, but –  
  
Dib: But what?  
  
Callista: – I'm not, I'm not, I'm not –  
  
Dib: Tell me. I won't be upset. What's wrong?  
  
Through tears Callista managed the words to come out.  
  
Callista: – I'm not human. 


	9. What Next?

1.1.1.1 Act Nine – What Next?  
  
2 Dib: What do you mean by that?  
  
Callista: I'm an alien, okay?  
  
Dib: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Callista: You wouldn't have given me a chance! You would've thought completely different about me!  
  
Dib: That's not true!  
  
Callista: Face it, Dib, every time you look at me you won't see the same Callista. Even if you tried your hardest, you wouldn't be able to think the same about me.  
  
Dib: That's not true!  
  
Callista: It is. I know it is. It's not really your fault, but that's why I didn't tell you. I wanted you to see me for who I was instead of some alien visiting your planet and dimension.  
  
Dib: Show me.  
  
Callista: Huh?  
  
Dib: Show me your true form. I want to prove to you that I won't think any different of you just because you come from a different planet. The reason I didn't like Zim was because he was going to conquer Earth.  
  
Callista: If I had told you before, wouldn't you have taken a while to trust me? Wouldn't you have stereotyped me the way you did to Zim? You didn't know at first what his intentions were! Why is it that you mistrust higher forms of life whilst you trust those who are lower on the scale?  
  
Dib: Are you saying that you're better than me?  
  
Callista: No. I'm saying that most humans are lower on the scale. Would I care so much for you if I thought you were inferior?  
  
Dib: No.  
  
Callista: You've answered your own question then.  
  
Dib: Now show me your true form.  
  
Callista: This is.  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Callista: Just because I'm from another planet doesn't mean I have to look too different. There is one minor difference though.  
  
Callista pressed a button of a remote that was suddenly in her hand. Her eyes changed a bit; they were wider and were mostly black with a white pupil.  
  
Dib: I don't care about that. Why would I give you up for a simple thing like that? What I mean is, I like you whether you're from Earth or whatever other planet.  
  
Callista: I'm sorry I doubted you. If you had anything against me you wouldn't bother trying to convince me of how you don't care about me being an alien.  
  
Dib: I can tell you I was quite shocked, but I still like you the same. What can I do to assure you that I don't care about what planet you're from? Who would give up the person that they cared for most for some stupid reason like that?  
  
Callista: You don't have to convince me any longer. I know you're telling the truth.  
  
A gunshot rang out. Dib gasped and saw that Callista had been shot in the head.  
  
Dib: Callista, don't die! You can't!  
  
Callista: Go.  
  
Dib: Go? Go where?  
  
Callista: You know what I mean.  
  
Dib bolted out toward the direction in which the gunshot had come from. Running down a brushy area he finally saw him. Speeding up, Dib was right behind him.  
  
Man: Get back! I have a gun!  
  
Dib: I don't care! You killed Callista! It's your turn to die!  
  
Dib started to choke him.  
  
Dib: How could you even think of killing her! She's only a kid! A kid like me!  
  
Man: It was either that or she ruled Starland!  
  
Dib: Why do you care? She would be a great leader!  
  
Man: It's nothing personal, we're just her henchmen.  
  
Dib: Whose henchmen?  
  
Man: Don't you know? Merchenyl of course!  
  
Dib: I'm sorry, but I don't know much about space history.  
  
Man: Merchenyl instructed us to kill her at any cost. If we disobey we'll die.  
  
Dib: That's tough, but that's pretty low. I mean, she's just an innocent girl. She didn't do anything wrong. I still hate you. Who are you anyway?  
  
Man: I'm Serchanly.  
  
Dib: Please, I'll do anything, just save her!  
  
Serchanly: Anything?  
  
Dib Yes!  
  
Serchanly: If you promise to break me out of my prison, I'll do it.  
  
Dib: It's a deal. Thank you mister.  
  
Dib came back shortly afterward with Callista.  
  
Dib: I don't know what to do.  
  
Serchanly: I think I can help.  
  
Dib: Save her life and I'll be forever grateful.  
  
Serchanly began to aim a portable laser at her head. As he pulled the bullet out with tweezers, the wound healed.  
  
Dib: You're alive!  
  
Serchanly: She'll be unconscious for a while.  
  
Dib: I hope she'll be okay.  
  
Serchanly: You really like her, don't you?  
  
Dib: Yeah, why?  
  
Serchanly: Why else would you be willing to die for her? I pointed a gun at you and you weren't afraid in the least.  
  
Dib: Yes. I love her.  
  
Serchanly: Certainly you do. She needs to be in a hospital, but for all of our sakes she'd better not be.  
  
Dib: I think that we should get her to a hospital. I don't care if I die; you know I don't. I just want her safe. If she's safe nothing else matters to me.  
  
Dib gripped her hand tightly.  
  
Dib: I'll get you to a hospital if it's the last thing I do.  
  
Serchanly: Count me out of that. I don't want to get caught.  
  
Dib: I can't carry her all that way though!  
  
Serchanly: I'm afraid you have to do that yourself.  
  
Dib: What about breaking you out of prison?  
  
Serchanly left. No response.  
  
Dib: Oh no. I don't think I can do this. But I must.  
  
Dib lifted Callista and tried to carry her back, but found he couldn't.  
  
Dib: What am I going to do? I need help, but I can't leave her here. I have to do what is best. Callista? Are you awake? I guess not. If you can hear me, I'll be gone getting help. Don't worry. Bye.  
  
Dib ran as fast as he could and arrived in town a couple minutes later. He came across Seralio.  
  
Dib: Seralio! Hurry! Callista's hurt!  
  
Seralio: What's wrong?  
  
Dib: She was shot in the head and then the person who shot her helped her when I threatened to kill him! Please help her! She needs to be in a hospital, but I can't carry her by myself!  
  
Seralio: I'll come.  
  
Dib: Follow me!  
  
Seralio followed Dib into the forest where Callista lay.  
  
Dib: Will she be all right?  
  
Seralio: Of course. She needs to be in a hospital though, just in case.  
  
Seralio helped her to the hospital. Dib was watching, waiting for her to awaken. When she stirred, Dib's eyes lit up. Callista began to get up.  
  
Dib: Callista! I'm sorry I couldn't get you here sooner!  
  
Callista: That's okay; I'm fine. What happened?  
  
Dib: You got shot in the head. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it.  
  
Callista: That's okay.  
  
Seralio: Dib saved your life. You would have been dead now if it weren't for his quick thinking.  
  
Callista: Thanks. I really appreciate that. I'm a bit tired.  
  
Seralio: Let her rest now.  
  
Dib: Okay. Bye.  
  
Seralio: And try to get some sleep. If you aren't rested well you may not be able to succeed.  
  
Dib: In what?  
  
Seralio: You'll see.  
  
They left the room.  
  
Callista: I wonder...could this be the time?  
  
Outside her room.  
  
Dib: What was all that about?  
  
Seralio: All in good time. The child herself may not know. I hope she figures it out soon though.  
  
Dib: Figures what out?  
  
Seralio: That's just like you, always questioning.  
  
Dib: How do you know anything about me?  
  
Seralio: I'm from the future.  
  
Dib: Don't be silly, Callista's introduced new laws of physics to our reality in which would make that impossible.  
  
Seralio: Nothing's impossible so long as you know how to work time.  
  
Dib: Huh?  
  
Seralio: Dib, there's still much you don't know. About universal history, about science, about lots of things. Things that you are yet to find out.  
  
Dib: You have a point to all of this. Just what exactly is it?  
  
Seralio: You are destined to quite a future.  
  
Dib: You're much more intelligent than me sir. Tell me, is there such a thing as fate?  
  
Seralio: That's a question of opinion. Scientifically, it can go either way.  
  
Dib: What exactly are you talking about?  
  
Seralio: Everything that exists and occurs depends on the way you make it happen. Destiny can be real so long as you believe in it. Fate is more a concept than anything else.  
  
Dib: So you mean that if I will it to be real, than it will be?  
  
Seralio: Something like that, yes.  
  
Dib: So how does this all tie in with Callista?  
  
Seralio: You will find out shortly. We must be on our way. I insist that you take temporary residence in my quarters.  
  
Dib: If you insist.  
  
Seralio: I'm afraid I must.  
  
Dib: What's wrong with Callista?  
  
Seralio (nervously): Nothing.  
  
Dib: What is it?  
  
Seralio: Well, she's ill. On the Inter-Galactic Council she was knocked down from behind. She fell down a cliff and nearly died.  
  
Dib gasped.  
  
Seralio: Yes. We almost lost her.  
  
Dib: About my future...you said I was destined to quite a future.  
  
Seralio: Yes. Follow your instincts is my advice to you.  
  
Dib: Sir?  
  
Seralio: Yes?  
  
Dib: Just what is it exactly that we must do?  
  
Seralio: You must infiltrate Merchenyl's lair and destroy her central system of operations.  
  
Dib: That seems like a lot of work for me.  
  
Seralio: Don't be silly! Callista will be there too.  
  
Dib: You can't put her in that situation!  
  
Seralio: She's quite a formidable opponent. She has the determination and the skills. She'll kill and die for what she believes in. Callista won't die. You've changed the future.  
  
Dib: We're in way over our heads here. First you say that there's fate, then I change the future, then, then, I don't know what's what anymore!  
  
Seralio: Don't try to figure things out just yet. Just focus on keeping Callista safe. She keeps the universe safe and you keep her safe. It works.  
  
Dib: May I talk to her about it?  
  
Seralio: Sure. I'll come with you.  
  
Dib: May I talk to her alone?  
  
Seralio: Okay.  
  
Dib walked up to Callista's room and knocked.  
  
Callista: Come in.  
  
Dib swung the door and approached her. He sat down on the chair next to Callista.  
  
Callista: I know what we've to do.  
  
Dib: I know. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.  
  
Callista: You wanted to say something. What was it?  
  
Dib: I have to tell you something that will change everything that we know. Actually, I have to show it to you.  
  
Callista looked curiously at Dib and thought hard about what it could be. Dib reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small crystal.  
  
Callista: How'd you...?  
  
Dib: I have it from another dimension. Look into your pocket.  
  
Callista did this. Her mouth dropped wide open. She held in her hand a photograph of them in a museum for the paranormal. It was taken in another dimension.  
  
Callista: I saw this disappear...how...?  
  
Dib: The laws of physics are changing. Nothing makes sense. It's affecting every single reality.  
  
Callista: This is an emergency. All Inter-Dimensional officers will be on duty. Including...me. Seralio says you can't be on the Inter-Dimensional Council without training. I guess this is good-bye.  
  
Dib: That's what I figured. Take care. Don't get yourself killed.  
  
Callista sighed.  
  
Callista: Dib, if I die, I die. If I die, I'll be saving you, and not just you, but every dimension in existence. That's a phenomenal amount of life. If one dies to save more than billions of billions or trillions of trillions of lives – it's worth it. My life is meaningless compared with the overall amount of people that would die without me. They're worth it. You're worth it. I knew I would be giving up a lot when I signed up for this job, but I don't want it to happen this way. I can't help it though. I have to save you, my family, my friends – I need to save all lives. Besides, if I didn't go out there, I would die along with everyone else. Nothing would exist. I need to save all of the universes that exist. Didn't you ever feel so dedicated that you would die for a cause?  
  
Dib: As a matter of fact, yes.  
  
Callista: Hmm?  
  
Dib: Yes. The Earth. I didn't want to see my planet destroyed or taken over. I love the Earth.  
  
Callista: Just as I love these precious dimensions. If I go, I can guarantee the Earth is safe.  
  
Dib: Really? How?  
  
Callista: I can't tell you. But I can tell you this – Gaz is alive.  
  
Dib: WHAT? THAT'S WONDERFUL! HOW?  
  
Callista: I ordered a crew to look for survivors of the explosion. To my good fortune, Gaz was one of them.  
  
Dib: Where is she?  
  
Callista: I'll show you.  
  
Callista led Dib to a room and opened the door. Inside Gaz was lying on a bed.  
  
Dib: Gaz? Are you okay?  
  
Gaz: Yeah, why?  
  
Dib: The explosion! I thought you were dead!  
  
Gaz: Huh?  
  
Dib turned his head to Callista.  
  
Dib: She doesn't know?  
  
Callista nodded.  
  
Dib: Uh, Gaz, there was an explosion. The Earth is destroyed. You were alive by a miracle of chance.  
  
Gaz: What?  
  
Dib: Yes. You're in a hospital at a space colony. Callista saved your life.  
  
Gaz: Callista?  
  
Dib: Yes. She saved you and she saved me. We owe our lives to her.  
  
Gaz: This is weird.  
  
Dib: Callista's from the planet Starland.  
  
Gaz: Starland?  
  
Dib: Yes. She's a Staranian. I fell in love with her.  
  
Gaz: Oh, sheesh, in love? Besides, I thought you hated aliens.  
  
Dib: Only when they are threatening the planet. I'm so glad we're all alive. I just found out, but I happen to have something on me that I want you to have.  
  
Gaz: What?  
  
Dib handed Gaz a small box. She opened it and found a video game called Space Adventurer.  
  
Dib: I made it.  
  
Gaz: How?  
  
Dib: Advanced alien equipment and with some training.  
  
Gaz: Wow. Thanks...  
  
Dib: Really? You like it? You never like the stuff I give you.  
  
Gaz: Yeah, but how often do you give me a video game?  
  
Dib: Not very. Do you want company or would you like to –  
  
Gaz: I'd prefer that I was alone.  
  
Dib: Okay.  
  
They left the room.  
  
Dib: Wow, Callista, this is a dream come true! You saved Gaz! This is the best thing you could ever do for me.  
  
Callista: I knew you'd be happy. Maybe Gaz could help you.  
  
Dib: Help me?  
  
Callista: Dib, I'm going to die. You know that.  
  
Dib: I guess I forgot.  
  
Callista: I can't do this. I just can't do this to you. I'll have to cancel my association with the Inter-Dimensional Council. It's too dangerous for me to be in power. I'd be killed. I don't want to put you through that.  
  
Dib: You believe in yourself, don't you?  
  
Callista: What?  
  
Dib: You know you can do it.  
  
Callista: Yes.  
  
Dib: You love this universe and the others, do you not?  
  
Callista: Of course I do.  
  
Dib: I gave up on the Earth so you could be safe. I lost the Earth. The same thing can happen to you.  
  
Callista: You're right.  
  
Dib: Of course I am. And you know what?  
  
Callista: What?  
  
Dib: I'm going to help you. 


	10. Undoubted Truth

1.1.1.1 Act Ten – Undoubted Truth  
  
Callista paced back and forth on a small strip of metal. They had been on the convoy ship to go in search of the right wormhole for weeks now. Dib had gone to check on the fuel supply. He had been gone for ten standard Earth days.  
  
Callista: A check on the fuel supply should never take this long! I am beginning to think that Dib has been killed.  
  
Kristen: Don't worry, Callista, I'm sure he'll be back soon.  
  
Callista: You aren't worried? Zim's out there too.  
  
Kristen: Oh, no, I'm sure they'll – oh, who am I kidding? They're never coming back!  
  
Callista: I know it seems grim – but they've a destiny to fulfill. A wrote a poem last night.  
  
From the ship's window I take a gander,  
  
At the empty space I can no longer stander,  
  
I feel as if all hope's lost,  
  
I feel as if all fate's tossed,  
  
There's nothing more that I can do,  
  
Than wait here and go to,  
  
The one place I always confide,  
  
Right here; the window side.  
  
Kristen: Wow. That's real powerful. I also wrote one.  
  
Zim is out there,  
  
To aid a friend,  
  
Who is no longer,  
  
His one rival,  
  
Nothing kept them from fighting,  
  
Except for their true friend,  
  
The girl Callista,  
  
Who came a-wander,  
  
From a dimension and planet,  
  
So far away,  
  
And stayed away,  
  
For true friendship and love for another.  
  
Callista: I like that one a lot.  
  
Kristen: I think yours is a bit better though. I never had it up on writing poetry. I went to Invader School for a few years; then realized that I wanted to be on the Inter-Galactic Council.  
  
Callista: I hope they're alright.  
  
Kristen: Me too.  
  
Callista: What do you think will become of us?  
  
Kristen: I don't know. I remember when I was little. I was four years old. I went to school and despised Zim. I truly wanted nothing to do with him. I hated Zim. I just couldn't stand him.  
  
Callista: Really?  
  
Kristen: Yes. He's different now. He doesn't have that whole power-hungry side anymore. Losing the Earth changed him for the better.  
  
Callista: Losing the Earth changed Dib for the worst.  
  
Kristen: Huh?  
  
Callista: I'm worried. Dib isn't the same. He tries to act cheery, but I know he's really upset. He's lost his home. The Earth's the only thing he'd give up his life for except me.  
  
Kristen: Yeah.  
  
Callista: Gaz is in the hospital quarters. Dib wanted her here to say good- bye in case he died.  
  
Kristen: Really? I've been having some visions and Gaz is an important part of your future. If she dies, you die. Other than that you're okay. I informed the security officers to take special notice to her safety.  
  
Callista: Wow. I hope that Dib comes back soon. I miss him. What's worse is not the fact that I haven't seen him, what's worse is that I don't know what's wrong.  
  
Kristen: Don't worry; they'll be fine. Besides, there's nothing we can do. It's not like we have rescue training or – wait a minute! We do have – I mean you - have rescue training. Are you willing to risk your life for Dib and Zim?  
  
Callista: Sure, I'll give it a try. I'll come back with them or I won't come back at all.  
  
Kristen: That's very heroic.  
  
Callista: Thanks. I promise that if I don't rescue both of them I'm staying behind.  
  
Kristen: Don't do that. Just do your best.  
  
An alarm flashed blue on the control panel.  
  
Callista (into the loudspeaker): CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE! We're heading for the wormhole!  
  
Kristen: What are you going to do about Zim and Dib? It's too late for a rescue mission! You'll die!  
  
Callista: Then so be it. I have to make an attempt to save them. This may be the last time you see me alive, so good-bye.  
  
Kristen: Don't go!  
  
Callista: I have to.  
  
Callista bolted for the emergency rescue craft and boarded it.  
  
Seralio (on transmission screen): Callista, this is against all regulations! This defies Inter-Dimensional Law!  
  
Callista: Seralio, it's something I must do. I don't care if I die. I don't care if you kick me off of the Inter-Dimensional Council forever. I know what I've to do.  
  
Callista put on half the safety gear; then realized the essence of time. Time. The irony of it all. Time is relative, and yet most everyone's life revolves around it. Callista laughed a bit to herself for a second before she remembered why she was here in the first place. She had already lost several seconds, yet that was all it took to lose Zim and Dib. Hastily Callista reached for the controls and piloted the small rescue ship toward the fuel chamber where Zim and Dib should have been. To her most horrific horror, yet not any to her surprise, she found no one at the site.  
  
Callista: I hope they're okay.  
  
She knew it was futile. She knew that in all likely hood they had been dead for most a whole week. She still pressed onward. There was no way that she would go back without Zim and Dib. No way. Carefully she thought over the possibilities of what could have happened to them besides getting obliterated by the wormhole. Her instruments showed some phenomenal numbers of possibilities. Of course. She was close to the singularity. Logic had already been distorted in her instruments. But what if it had not been? Callista thought over and over and did some calculations in her head. The figures presented on her displays narrowed down to one conclusion – they had disappeared. Simply that. Most disappearances transport someone to another dimension. Yet this was not so. The Zim and Dib from her dimension hadn't been obliterated by a wormhole, or murdered, or taken to another dimension. No. They had simply disappeared. Callista knew this couldn't be, so she pondered it some more. She realized finally that this was the collapse of the Inter-Dimensional System.  
  
Callista: Oh no. This cannot be. Dib and Zim are lost forever. I have to tell Kristen before the wormhole breaks the connection.  
  
Callista transmitted a signal to Kristen.  
  
Callista: Kristen, can you hear me?  
  
Kristen: Yes. Did you find them?  
  
Callista: No. I have terrifying and bizarre news to report. Dib and Zim from this dimension no longer exist.  
  
Kristen: They died?  
  
Callista: No. They simply disappeared. Not in one single dimension.  
  
Kristen: Are you sure that it's not an interference in your instruments by the wormhole?  
  
Callista: No. I've calculated everything and that's the only conclusion that makes sense. I can no longer make it through the wormhole. I have to remain in this dimension. There's no other way.  
  
Kristen: It does appear that the situation is dire.  
  
Callista: Yes, indeed it is. Good-bye my friend.  
  
Callista veered away from the wormhole and sighed. She knew that she had left a whole dimension in ruins and had proved unable to save it. This one was beyond repair. She had failed to save life. She had only succeeded in killing and letting people's hopes get unfulfilled. She had left her alternate best friend devastated. And, as no one dimension is fully real, the damage she had done could never be forgotten or passed on as a dream, for a dream is no less real than everyday life.  
  
Callista: I know there must be something I can do.  
  
Callista steered the vehicle back toward the wormhole.  
  
Callista: I know what I have to do. I have to head for the singularity. It's a long shot, but I might be able to save the universe after all.  
  
She progressed further; then realized what she was doing. Callista flicked the switch to make contact with Kristen.  
  
Callista: Kristen, this is Callista. I've more news to report. Direct the ship away from the wormhole. The damage to the universe is so bad that one of the black hole links is dying. Board an emergency rescue ship and meet me here. Send an immediate alert. You must be here.  
  
Kristen: Oh no...I'll be there right away! Lieutenant Standiey, (Stand-ay) send out a Code IP-13 alert, right away!  
  
Kristen arrived shortly and transported herself to Callista's ship.  
  
Kristen: I set the thing on autopilot; so it should be okay.  
  
Callista: Good. Arriving singularity, 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...  
  
They found themselves in a white room. It was vast, and they seemed alone. Someone was at the other side of it. Callista saw someone move forward a bit, and then she identified the person as none other than...  
  
Dib: Callista! I'm so glad you're here!  
  
Callista: Something's wrong.  
  
Dib: What is it?  
  
Callista: Well, I have a compulsion to go check the messages of the future that we might have picked up on the way down.  
  
Callista checked and listened to one that might have proved helpful.  
  
Seralio (on screen): There's been a catastrophe! Gaz is in need! She –  
  
The transmission cut off.  
  
Dib: What's wrong with Gaz?!  
  
Callista: I don't know. Dib, I have to leave this dimension. I can never go back to your reality.  
  
Dib: Wha...what?  
  
Callista: Yes. You'll be on your own I'm afraid. So will I.  
  
Dib: Good-bye. Wait – can I go with you?  
  
Callista: Sure. I don't think that's a good idea though.  
  
Dib: Why not?  
  
Callista: Gaz needs you. She most definitely needs you.  
  
Dib: I...I won't forget you. I've remembered through a wormhole transit, I'll remember you after a singularity.  
  
Callista: I won't either. There's something that I need to ask you though – What are you thinking about?  
  
Dib: Well, I'm thinking about you. I'm going to be sad.  
  
Callista: Why do good-byes have to take place?  
  
Dib: I know it's difficult. But it must. Here.  
  
Dib handed Callista a small box. Callista carefully opened it. Inside was a photograph of them at the space hotel. For a moment Callista just stared into it.  
  
Callista: Thanks. Thanks for everything.  
  
Dib: You're welcome. And thank you. Thank you for changing my life forever.  
  
Callista: I deserve no commendation for coming here. Zim destroyed Earth because of me. You nearly died because of me.  
  
Dib: I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you.  
  
Callista: I put you in the danger before I rescued you though.  
  
Dib: Zim would have killed me if you had never come. I would have died that very day.  
  
Callista: How would you know...?  
  
Dib: I, too, can see the future.  
  
Callista: At least I can feel responsible for one good thing.  
  
Dib: Yes. You saved my life. I would have challenged Zim that day as I had planned the day before. Good-bye.  
  
Callista: Here.  
  
Callista handed Dib a small device.  
  
Callista: Follow my instructions and I can help you restore the Earth. Press the button and you will be responsible for saving the universe and myself. My fate rests in your hands. You won't remember me and may never see me again. I won't remember you either. I'm sorry.  
  
Dib: Your life depends on it. I can't let that slide. I wish I could remember you afterward, but here goes.  
  
Dib pressed the button and found himself at his own bed in his own home, on his own planet. Surrounding him were the alien posters that he usually saw and he sat up. He could remember Callista, the space hotel, and everything else. It seemed dream-like, yet he knew every detail as he would in regular reality. 'Perhaps it was a dream,' he thought, 'A dream that is as real as this reality, as all dreams are other dimensions. The mind is a portal through space/time, a way to reach another realm without ever leaving my room. This way, I can live two lives and thusly see Callista and keep the Earth my home.'  
  
End of Part Three  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: On Microsoft Word this story was 114 pages long! Sheesh, I'm a write-a-holic! Yes, this story hasn't fully ended as I intended, but I think it might've stretched to 220 pages if I kept writing! Expect Part Four, but not for a while. It took so long because I had nearly a hundred pages when I decided I wanted the story to be completely different. I even changed it to a script format! Here's a quote from what the story would've been without the revisions:  
  
(To fill you in, Zim got knocked into water and is presently unconscious. Callista fell in love with Zim to start with, but is having second thoughts.  
  
"Zim, if you're alive, if you can hear me, then please listen carefully. I'll never give up on you. I–" Callista passed into an unconscious state between life and death at that moment. It was of shock; she had seen a bright light flash before her eyes and was now driven to a feeling of apprehensiveness. Dib had just rung the doorbell; Zim was awake for the present and went to answer it. Normally Zim would have done something to get his revenge on Dib, but not today. Zim had a feeling that Dib was there to see Callista and since he was her friend, Zim allowed him to stay. Upon finding Callista fainted they tried desperately to disrupt her from her unseeing transfixed gaze. When she did awaken, Callista spoke of a vision.  
  
"In this vision I was an Irkan, going to another planet to fight a battle that would supposedly save Irk. I was severely injured and sent to a hospital room. I was technically dead; only my mind was alive as a separate living organism. They created a human form to insert my brain in and that turned out to be me as I am today. I think this was a true story."  
  
"Now that I hear this I remember something – my sister had to go through an injury like that, only she died. It was weird – they never found her mind," Zim recalled.  
  
"Um, Zim?" Dib questioned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that your sister is standing in this room right now. She's not dead. She's Callista."  
  
"I fell in love with her though, she can't be my sister! Oh boy, what situations I get into."  
  
"I fell in love with my enemy's sister!" Dib cried out.  
  
"You fell in love with who?" Zim eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Um, Callista."  
  
"YOU CAN'T LOVE HER! SHE'S MY SISTER AND I WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
"OH YES YOU WILL ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"  
  
"Quiet! I think that you're being ridiculous for saying that Dib can't love me Zim! That's impracticable!"  
  
"Well, okay. I would have rather that you like a respectable being, though."  
  
"NEWSFLASH ZIM! Dib is probably the most intelligent eleven year-old human on this planet in this dimension! More so than most adults here as well! In case you haven't noticed, Dib was the only one who could tell that you were an alien! Remember? Any memory coming back?"  
  
Here Callista shows just how aggressive she can be if she's insulted:  
  
After an hour of Ms. Bitters' rambling about the doomed universe, Callista and Dib were deep into a conversation of their own.  
  
"Will you two shut up?" a kid asked, apparently annoyed.  
  
"Pay no bother to him, he doesn't know anything."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"You two are crazy!" yelled out a girl whose hair was wrapped in a ponytail and was light brown in its tint.  
  
"We are NOT crazy!" shouted out Callista as she stood in fury.  
  
"It's okay, I've been called crazy before."  
  
"It's not okay when I'm around!" Callista shook her fist and the desks scooted back. "Dib, I want you to know that things are going to be alright. I will make sure that no one will say anything about you in a negative manner without punishment."  
  
"I know you're trying to do a good thing and help me but–"  
  
"Dib, I don't want you to get picked on. I don't want that to happen to you too. I just want to keep you yourself. I wouldn't like it if you got upset. I want you to remain yourself, the way I like you."  
  
"Now I understand. Thank you, Callista." Before sitting back down Dib and Callista took each other's hands. Still standing, they shared their first kiss together. Upon returning to their seats, Zim laid his left hand onto Callista's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't interfere. You deserve to make your own choices," Zim's voice rang in her ears like how she imagined the sound of pure joy would be.  
  
"Thank you, Zim. Thank you so much." This was said through tears and she gave Zim an enormous hug.  
  
"You're in love with both of them?" a classmate questioned.  
  
"No. Zim's my brother."  
  
"Then how come only his skin is green?"  
  
"Uh... only Zim has a condition. That's right." When the bell rang at 3:00, Dib walked toward Callista.  
  
Here we see why Callista thinks Irkans can have families:  
  
"I will meet you at Zim's house. What time do you want me there?" Dib asked.  
  
"How about half past three?"  
  
"That time slot fits very well with my schedule. I will meet you there at precisely that time."  
  
"I look forward to seeing you in twenty one hours!" called Callista as Dib sauntered out of the ice cream parlor. Zim strolled into the shop and sat at Callista's table.  
  
"I saw Dib coming out of here. I predict he will be coming to the base once more without my consent. Am I right?"  
  
"Zim, I'm sorry, I don't have anywhere else to go. I told you already that I don't have a house."  
  
"I'll make you one then. You are my sister, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it is a valid fact."  
  
"Then you deserve a laboratory just like me. I do have one question that's been on my nerves for a while – how can we be related? It is to the best of my knowledge that Irkans are born from tubes. If this is so, how can there be any sort of relation?"  
  
"Well, as a mere guess, there may be some slight DNA connection between two or more children, presenting siblings. Kind of like an altered duplication. This is only my theory, of course."  
  
"It's certainly an interesting speculation to consider as a possible truth."  
  
Here you find out Callista's opinion on boy-bands:  
  
"This house will be fully equipped with security systems, laboratory tools, and a room for leisurely purposes. I have designed it already and I just need to insert this device into the ground." Zim took a little cylindrical machine and pointed it to the ground. A drill instantly emerged and dug itself deep into the soil. Within a minute, a house came out of the dirt that was the average height of an apartment building. It had a purple roof and aqua green walls. It very much resembled Zim's house indeed. One of the only differences between Callista's and Zim's was that Callista's house didn't have a sign reading: 'I love Earth'. Her house had a sign that read: 'No boy-bands!'  
  
Dib has some tough luck in this scene:  
  
Three o'clock the next day.  
  
Dib had just entered Callista's house, followed by Zim five minutes afterward.  
  
"What is it that you have to tell me?" Dib asked.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking. I don't know what we're going to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Zim's my brother, and I can't let you hurt him. I would sacrifice my life for Zim. If you attacked Zim I would try to save him, even if I could never see you again. It's the same thing with you. I would save you from Zim on any given occasion. If you are going to continue to fight each other in particular, then I will have to leave this dimension forever. You have choices to make. Zim, would you give up fighting Dib for me to be around and happy? Dib, would you give up fighting Zim for me? These choices will decide the fate of your lives, mine, and the future of the universe. You must decide now or I will leave anyways. The decisions must be unanimous or I leave."  
  
"That's a tough choice. Give up my dream of capturing an alien and saving the world or I'll never see you again. I can't bear it. I won't attack Zim no matter what. I'll even be nice to him if it comes to that."  
  
"Zim? What's your choice?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I want to destroy Dib after I take over the world but I can't if you're here. I have no choice. I won't keep myself from harming Dib."  
  
"NO! Callista! Don't go!"  
  
"I have to go. It's not my fault. I can't stay." Callista's eyes started to water.  
  
"ZIM! I hate you!" Dib went to assail Zim, but saw Callista's face. "Oh... all right. I won't hurt you. Callista wouldn't want it." For the first time since she made her announcement, Callista smiled.  
  
"That's very mature of you Dib. I won't go after all."  
  
Favorite quotes from the story and real life:  
  
"I forgot." Real life  
  
"Something bad WILL happen tonight." Both  
  
"Something's not right." Both  
  
"They're after me!" Both  
  
"Pay no mind, that kid's an idiot." Real life  
  
"You're constantly misinterpreting me!" Real life  
  
Funniest part in my opinion:  
  
Callista: Why would I want to hang around you snobs in the first place? Dib's my true friend. No one else understands me. Besides, you're too stupid to even understand a word that he says!  
  
Popular kid: Take that back! In the name of make-up and Backstreet Boys, take that back!  
  
Callista: Normally I don't resort to violence, but when you talk dirty like that, I'm gonna hafta.  
  
Callista chases her out of the building.  
  
Callista: Come back here and fight like a human being, you Backstreet Boy fan! Come back here!  
  
Popular kid: Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
The cafeteria remains staring.  
  
Zim: Okay...so what's a Backstreet Boys?  
  
Most dramatic part in my opinion:  
  
Dib: I am. You're the one person that makes me look forward to living another day. I don't think I can take it.  
  
Callista: What is the one thing that you would like most to happen?  
  
Dib: I want more than anything else for you to be alive.  
  
Callista: How about what's next on your list?  
  
Dib: I don't know. That's all that's on my mind.  
  
Callista: Dib, you don't know this, but –  
  
Dib: But what?  
  
Callista: – I'm not, I'm not, I'm not –  
  
Dib: Tell me. I won't be upset. What's wrong?  
  
Through tears Callista managed the words to come out.  
  
Callista: – I'm not human.  
  
  
  
  
  
I still think my revised version is better. I noticed that in both Dib fell in love with Callista and in both she turned out to be an alien. Please review! 


End file.
